


Finding Home

by secretcastle



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Politics, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretcastle/pseuds/secretcastle
Summary: As another war threatens to explode across Europe, Elsa is backed into a dangerous alliance to ensure Arendelle’s freedom and the protection of her family.  Hans struggles to live away from the shadow of his brother’s clutches as he seeks to find true love and a place of his own.  Between the vicious manipulations and the clash of countries, can love even have a chance?  This sequel to “Forgiveness” is set immediately after Napoleon’s Russian Campaign during the War of the Sixth Coalition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Political Machinations**

_Arendelle Castle_

_March 4, 1813_

Kai carefully dotted the last line of the letter he was writing and softly blew on the parchment to aid the drying of the ink. He ran through the document one last time to make sure all the words were correct and the tone was even, particularly on the essential part of the message.

…We assure His Majesty, that Arendelle remains a loyal ally. We have stood with you through this turmoil in Russia, and we continue to pledge our mutual support. We ask, however the safe repatriation of our soldiers to enable them to return to their families. We also hope for your continued provision of any new information relating to any Arendellian declared dead or missing in action…

It was a good enough message and now it only needed Elsa’s approval and signature. It would be sent out first thing tomorrow morning and hopefully quell any rumors Emperor Bonaparte was hearing that could put Arendelle in an unfavorable light. 

Kai reviewed the list of names that would accompany the letter. It was a list of Arendellian soldiers that had not yet returned from the front or been declared dead. Lieutenant Kristoff Bjorgman was on top of the list, deliberately put there as a reminder to the French Emperor that the Queen of Arendelle’s family had their own personal stake in this and that they will not risk an open confrontation against France when Kristoff’s safe return was still a question.

_A little lie that hopefully France does not find out,_ Kai prayed. _Or the other soldiers in this list may pay for it with their lives. _

The list had been made significantly shorter after last week’s arrival of another ship bearing tired and injured Arendellian soldiers, men who have been granted letters of safe passage by the grace of King Caleb of the Southern Isles. Kai expected they would be the last men that will be granted such free pass to return home. He had an odd feeling the Southern Isles only did them the favor in preparation for King Caleb sending Prince Hans so he can seduce Elsa. Elsa had revealed to Kai everything Anna told her about how the Southern Isles princes operate. And now that it appears courting Elsa was no longer in the offing, they can no longer expect much help from the Southern Isles. From now on, Arendelle had to rely on France itself to grant safe passage and there was no telling if France will again call for Arendellian troops to the next campaign and risk even more lives.

_For how long can we hold on to this farce of an alliance? Nations are switching every week to this new coalition against France. Soon every single neighbor we have might be against France and Arendelle by extension. When the time comes that the general safety of Arendelle becomes threatened, will Elsa have to forfeit the lives of the men on this list? How did it come to this? Why did the ambition of one man had to ruin so many lives by putting nation against nation? We just wanted peace but here we are fighting each other in the name of alliances? _

Kai shut his eyes for the moment and uttered a silent prayer for a better outcome of this war. _This may just be the beginning. Lord, let it end with less bloodshed._

There was a curt knock of the door and Kai looked up, immediately knowing who it was. 

"Your majesty? Please come in," Kai called out.

The door opened and in came his queen in her light blue dress lined with a cape and a hood. He knew she had just arrived from the cottage and went straight to him in his office. She walked deliberately and stiffly with two guards behind her. 

"Kai," Elsa acknowledged. She dismissed the guards who promptly closed the door. It was only when they were alone that her posture eased. With a heavy sigh, she sagged into the office chair in front of his desk. Kai immediately got up from his own seat and was by her side. He could read into her body language that not all was well.

"Anna's not coming back to the castle," he stated.

She shook her head. He didn't need her confirmation. He knew her so well now he could read her decisions with her movements.

"How much does she know?" was his next practical question.

"Enough to keep her, Kristoff and the children from leaving the cottage."

_Which means she barely knows anything,_ Kai concluded. It was an answer he was used to hearing before from his former king. Elsa even used some of the same vocal inflections as King Agdar's when she spoke. 

_She is her father's daughter, _he concluded. _Although she had promised her sister an open door, love and fear has a way of shutting down entrances. She's using the same defense tactics as her father._

"Elsa," he said gently. "Anna's not a child anymore. At some point you have to let her in. She is your heir. If anything happens to you..."

"If anything happens to me, she and her children are Arendelle's future. They need to be safe. That is the priority," Elsa said almost harshly.

"That's true but they need to be aware of what they will face if that happens."

Elsa gritted her teeth silently for a moment, her eyes squinting with unease. "I know that. But I can't Kai... Not yet, not now. I told her about the threats to her children in the grafitti and the pamphlets that were scattered in the village. It's enough she knows they need to be kept hidden until we find out who have been spreading those awful messages. They're scared enough, I don't want to add to their terror."

"You didn't tell her why her children were being threatened?"

Elsa shook her head. "How could I tell her? That her children are being called spawn of evil because their father was raised by trolls? That's it's not just me the Purification League are attacking anymore but they've shifted their focus on Kristoff and his family?"

She stood up and paced his office. "If I tell Anna and allow her to come back to the castle, how will that help? She will have to be away from her children so they can stay hidden. Kristoff cannot come with her. Our own courtiers will destroy him with their vicious gossip about his association with the trolls. It was bad enough when I had to hide the scandal of Anna's pregnancy. Even after they were wed, people have called Kristoff an opportunist peasant. Now they're calling him an unholy agent of the trolls. No! I will not let the wagging tongues that Knudsvig's been sending out hurt Anna and Kristoff any further! If it means Kristoff's status has to stay 'missing-in-action' then so be it. He's safer that way. Anna is safer that way. Their children are safer that way."

_And your reputation and that of the royal house of Oldenburg does not sink even further by association,_ Kai sadly thought. It was the truth that no one dared to speak out loud to the queen but everyone knew. Anna's marriage to Kristoff was a liability of the crown.

Kai and Elsa had worked secretly for years to paint Anna's marriage as a love match and a progressive step towards making the monarchy more accessible to their subjects. For a while it did work. There had been columns in the European newspapers for months that praised their union as a fairytale romance founded on the modern ideas of equality and self-determination. The peasants certainly supported them and adored Kristoff for being “that ordinary boy that rose to success and impressed a princess through his own talents and hard work as a businessman.”

However, within the circles of the Arendellian nobility, envy and intrigue over this "outsider" that gained entrance into the intimate sphere of royals, began to brew. Knudsvig, unfortunately, was quick to pick up on the gossip. The prince consort of Arendelle openly referred to Kristoff as his "joke of a brother-in-law" or his "uncout relation" and he encouraged the others of his class to follow suit.

Kai considered such insults as unfounded and unjust. Kristoff may not have had a formal education or possessed refined manners but Kai grew to respect his honesty, diligence and common sense. Even Elsa often referred to Kristoff when she was encountering problems with dealing with the peasants or even with matters of trade. He always had sound advice to give, practical and sometimes even out-of-the-box solutions no one among Elsa's advisors can come up with.

_It is men like Kristoff who are essential to building a strong kingdom not these dandies at court who wrinkle their noses at dependable work and do nothing but spread malicious gossip. And yet, in the eyes of society, Kristoff is nothing more than a stain on the royal family's name and Elsa can't do anything about it without endangering herself._

Kai knew Elsa could ill afford to lose her reputation. With so many accusations hurled against her, she was in a precarious situation of keeping her alliances with other nations intact. Alliances were valuable in these times when nations were switching sides. One wrong diplomatic move, one loss of confidence with an ally may send an invading force into Arendelle's doorstep.

So Kai let the issue go, at least for now. "Alright, I won't argue about that. I suppose it’s for the best that he stays hidden at the moment.”

“It is for the best Kai,” Elsa emphasized. “Have you heard any word among the peasants about any hint of gossip about Kristoff’s desertion?”

Kai shook his head. “Nothing. Our men seemed to be keeping their word.”

Elsa had managed to contain the news of Kristoff’s court martial among the men who were on the same ship as Anna when she came home. In the guise of offering a formal welcome to the soldiers, Elsa had them sequestered immediately as soon as she heard of Anna’s blunder and asked the men not to spread the fact that Kristoff had deserted the French army. Surprisingly, Elsa didn’t even have to beg them. Without much convincing, all the men said they would keep the secret to the grave. It was an indication of how much the soldiers hated Arendelle’s involvement in this so-called “French war” that made them agree. To them, Kristoff was a hero, a man who fought alongside them, who did the right decision to leave and to attempt to save the lives of the men under his command and was unjustly executed for it. 

Kai knew a secret like that could not possibly last for long when so many men knew about it. He had his network of informants within the kingdom with their ears to the ground for any gossip about Kristoff for weeks. However, no word about it ever came out. Kai knew that if Knudsvig’s little minions had known about it, they would not hesitate to use that information to malign Kristoff further. As things were rather quiet, it can only mean the soldiers were so motivated by their own admiration of Kristoff’s act that they would protect his reputation. For how long that could go, Kai could only pray that it would last.

On the other hand, the former Prince Hans also appeared to have effectively buried the evidence of Kristoff’s court martial for the official French military records still register Kristoff as “missing.” Elsa had shared to Kai the contents of Hans’ letter to Anna this morning when she received it from Private Tommy Thomson. Kai was rather skeptical of the letter and he was apprehensive to know how Anna responded to the missive.

“What about Hans?” Kai asked. “How did she take it? About his letter?"

Elsa breathed a sigh. "She's devastated. That worries me even more, Kai." She turned to face him. "I know he spared Kristoff's life and I'm grateful for that. But Anna's been going on and on about wanting Hans to live with us. Her own words were she wants Hans to be our brother. She wants him to be a part of the family."

"You're still suspicious of his intensions?" Kai asked.

"Wouldn't you be?" Elsa answered. "He told Anna that sob story about his childhood and the tragedy with our parents. That doesn't mean he's changed. He can still be trying to get at Arendelle. And Anna..." she shook her head. "He's got Anna hooked like before. She's just too trusting for her own good."

"What do we do then?"

"Keep Anna away from court for now. Guard her and makes sure she gets no letters from anyone unless they go through me first. I want any news about Hans' movements immediately. I've heard rumors, unsubstantiated yet but they say that the reason why Sweden switched sides was because the British promised them Norway."

"Taking Norway would mean they can cross over and take Arendelle as well," Kai concluded.

Elsa nodded grimly. "Exactly my thoughts. Hans now heads the Swedish army. I don't believe that's a coincidence. An army by his side may just be the beginning, Kai. If he does come to Arendelle, he can be a bigger threat to us than he was the first time he came here.”

*******

_Stockholm, Sweden_

_March 1, 1813_

Hans paused from the reading the report on his desk to glower at it. 

_Whoever wrote this had a horrible sense of unprofessionalism. The report was suitable enough if it had just stuck to facts, but describing the Queen of Arendelle as the “Evil Witch of the North” was low. It smacked of unfounded prejudice and ignorance._

If Hans had the time he would trace whoever wrote this and give him a good thrashing. However, the report did provide distasteful confirmation that Elsa's reputation continued to descend into infamy. Whoever was behind these slanders was doing their work efficiently. By discrediting Elsa, the Northern Isles nobles may no longer see her as their potential Queen in replacement of their good-for-nothing crown prince. He feared that the Northern Isles court may be planning to get rid of both Elsa and Knudsvig at the same time and push for a new ruler among themselves. 

Hans crumpled the report in his frustration and had half a mind to throw it into the fire in his grate. He refrained from doing so and instead sat back on his chair. He heaved a deep sigh. His heart ached for Elsa and for Anna who must be so worried for her sister. It's been weeks since he and Anna parted ways so horribly. Odds are, Kristoff was most likely dead and no one would ever know Hans had a role in letting him get away. Since Anna never read his letter, she would forever assume he had executed her husband in cold blood. She would never forgive him. 

The pain in the loss of his friendship with Anna was something that surprised him. When they first met again at the hospital, he found little had changed with her. She was still in many ways the naïve little girl he first met who believed in true love and fairy tales. He considered her an annoyance which he expected he would not have to endure for long. He was counting on dying in that hospital. 

_Yet something happened in that hospital. And it was not just me defeating death. What is it about her that made me want to see her as something more than an annoying presence? When did she even stop being an annoying presence?_

He could not really pinpoint the time he stopped tolerating her and began to genuinely enjoy her company. She had effectively inserted herself into his life so subtly he did not even see the signs. The realization that he even cared for her only came to him on the day his brother Holford arrived just before Christmas to give him Caleb’s orders to seduce Elsa. He only fully grasped his feelings for Anna well after he had roped Holford into erasing Kristoff’s court martial records. His self-reflection after he made that action made him admit to himself that he was at least fond of her. In the days when they were together in Denmark and he had withheld the information about her husband, he kept telling himself it was that fondness that made him want to protect her from the truth that could hurt her. '

However, it was the anguish he felt from the loss of her friendship after she found out about his involvement in Kristoff’s court martial that really forced him to own up and give his feelings a proper name. 

_I_ _ love her._

The irony was not lost to him that he had once mocked her for thinking herself in love with him. Now that he felt the same, he had lost her completely. _It’s Anna’s revenge, _he figured. _The karma is real and I deserve her disdain. I was never meant to be a part of her life. The only thing I am capable of giving her is pain. _

He decided after his failed attempt to write to her that it was best that he would stay away. However, it did not stop him from trying to get any news he could about her. He had heard from reports from friends that she had safely arrived in Arendelle but there was little else he could glean about her personal situation. He had sent a letter to his brother Lars a week ago to ask for any information but his letter had gone unanswered. So now he had to be content with reading the official reports he was getting from Swedish intelligence. 

His new position as head of the Swedish military was one he could not complain about. The invitation from his former commanding officer, Prince Carl John to come to Sweden came with little surprise. He knew the former French General Jean Baptiste Bernadotte was looking to turn against Emperor Bonaparte soon. He knew the invitation to move to Sweden came with an offer to switch sides. Hans felt no loyalty to the French Emperor and would sooner pick the opposing side just as his other brothers had done. He had no qualms either of discarding his Southern Isles citizenship. When Prince Carl John offered him Swedish citizenship, Hans took it without hesitation. His brother Caleb would most likely have his pardon rescinded and have him arrested for deserting the French army. However, he knew that Caleb would be allying with the Sixth Coalition soon enough and it would make little difference which king Hans served. He was going to take the Swedish general position for as long as he could get. 

A knock came upon his door and interrupted his thoughts. _That would be the Lieutenant with my next set of orders. Perhaps this next battle will be my last wherever it is Prince Carl John is sending me. _ He bade whoever it was to come in. 

However, it wasn't the lieutenant at all. Hans was startled when another familiar face appeared and he immediately glowered. 

"What are you doing here Leif?" 

The older man paced across the room as if he owned it. "Is that the way you greet your older brother Hans?" he asked haughtily. 

Hans felt the sting of disappointment clench at him as he immediately knew why one of his least favorite brothers was here. _Well so much for the Swedish general position then. Not even one battle and Caleb’s taking me back to serve his will. Well we’ll see about this. Prince Carl John isn’t exactly going to give me up that easily and I’m certainly not going to make this easy for Leif._

"Spare me the insults Leif. We're not children anymore. Just get on with it. Are you here to drag me back to the Southern Isles because I disappointed Caleb?" 

"Disappointed?" Leif gave him a puzzled look before he gave a hearty laugh then headed towards the claret of brandy on the side table of Hans’ office. Hans expected he would be running out alcohol before this encounter was over. His tenth oldest brother had a habit of drinking heavily and he never needed an invitation to start helping himself to anyone’s bottle. Leif inspected the claret first and nodded with satisfaction before he continued speaking. 

"On the contrary Hans, Caleb couldn't be more pleased with you. You managed to put yourself back into a strategic position when you hit a snag in winning a place in Arendelle. You're not to blame of course. Caleb knows Holford failed to erase that file that revealed to Princess Anna the rather unsavory role you had in her husband's unfortunate end." 

Hans grimaced but said nothing. For now it was in his and Elsa's best interests to let Caleb think he had executed Kristoff. Caleb couldn't possibly send him back to prey on Elsa now after that fiasco. It was the only good thing about letting Anna think he was a murderer. 

"General in the Swedish army," Leif said as he poured two glasses of brandy and handed him one. "Who would have believed it? I certainly didn't think you would have the audacity Hans and neither did most of our brothers. In this instance I happily admit I was wrong. You're not totally a useless unlucky runt of the litter." 

Hans accepted the glass and drank it to steel himself from responding. Leif had a certain talent for flattering him and insulting him at the same time. It was one of his games even way back when they were children. As a child desperate for praise and attention, he had often fell prey to Leif's seeming flatteries until his brother pulled the rug under him and he realized he was being mocked. Leif was baiting him again and he wasn't falling for it. 

"What do you want Leif? Why are you here?" 

A split-second frown creased Leif's face but it was gone in an instant. "So serious little brother. I was just dolling out praise for once." He gulped down his own drink and poured himself another. 

"I don't need praises, not from you or any of our brothers. Just get to the point. Why are you here?" 

"Fine. You're no fun. Caleb sent me to formalize an alliance with Sweden. The Southern Isles is joining this coalition against Napoleon. And you little brother have a role in it." "I want no part of this..." 

"Tut! Tut! Tut! Just hear me out,” he gulped his drink and settled for a third serving. “You'll want to know..." 

"No, I don't want to know!” Hans said impatiently. “I'm a Swedish citizen now. If Caleb wants me back to be his pawn, he can take it up with my king." 

Leif merely sniggered. "Caleb's one step ahead of you, Hans, He already has and the King of Sweden and Prince Carl John agreed. In fact they're convinced you are the perfect man for this job. If you don't believe me, wait a few hours and I'm sure your orders will be coming in soon to confirm what I say." 

Hans felt a bead of sweat on his forehead trickle down to his sideburns. He didn't think Caleb would even bother to protest his citizenship change after he failed so grandly to get to Elsa but apparently Caleb was determined to make his life miserable. _Why couldn't just Caleb leave me alone!_

"So you're here to drag me back to await punishment as Caleb sees fit unless I do what he wants. What is it then?" 

Leif gave him one of his annoying satisfied smiles. "It’s a simple matter Hans, and it’s something you can do in your new role as Swedish army general. You are aware the reason why Sweden has switched sides.” 

“A number of reasons, but the one without euphemism is it wants Norway,” Hans said simply. 

“Precisely,” Leif nodded as he turned over his again empty glass. Hans had already lost count how much Leif had drunk so far. But from the level of liquid left on his claret, he could tell it was quite a lot by now. However, Leif could hold his drink and Hans knew he might as well finish that bottle. His brother wouldn’t even feel tipsy by then. “The map of Europe will be redrawn before this year ends. Emperor Bonaparte had his time controlling what he could, but once he’s out of the picture, we can expect nations will be making power grabs left and right. Sweden is already flexing its muscles to get ahead of the game. Norway is just the first stop. Denmark, the Southern Isles, the Northern Isles, Skaagen, Arendelle and Weselton they’re all there for the taking. Caleb’s already securing the survival of the Southern Isles by joining in.” 

“I’m quite aware of that,” Hans replied. “The Southern Isles allies right now to Sweden and it keeps its independence. It’s the best deal Caleb could get among the super power nations in the region. Prussia and Austria wouldn’t give Caleb that choice.” 

“Right you are Hans. Sweden’s a rather reasonable nation and would prefer meeting state heads in negotiation tables rather than in battlefields. So it is with quite great pleasure that Caleb received news of your new position. As a Swedish general, you can help liberate these little nations from the French then help bring them in so to speak.” 

“So I’m being sent out to negotiate?” Hans asked hopefully. 

“Something like that,” Leif replied. “The best way to term it is to secure a nation with a particularly valuable asset before Napoleon realizes it can be used. He’s losing this war and eventually he may be desperate enough to use this one. You need to be able to occupy that nation with your regiments to ensure France doesn’t get its hands on it.” 

Hans didn’t buy Leif’s sugar coating one bit. He was being sent out to invade and control a country. He didn’t like it but he knew it was necessary to win the war against France. “So which valuable asset is it?” he asked. “Skaagen’s ports? The Northern Isles’ trading posts?” 

“Neither,” Leif laughed with a swig from his refilled glass. “Oh you are going to love this one Hans.” He filled up the glass but didn’t drink it. He handed it to Hans. “Arendelle’s Queen.” 

“What?” he gasped as he nearly dropped his glass. “Surely you know first-hand what Queen Elsa can do. An unexpected winter just like what happened to Russia would bring any army to its knees. Napoleon has seen how crippling extreme weather can be in his last defeat. He would be stupid not to realize this and even stupider if he doesn’t use what he already has to bring his enemies down. Since we both know Napoleon is not stupid I would bet an entire year’s supply of brandy the French are already on their way to Arendelle to have Queen Elsa set as their secret weapon. You need to get there before they do.” 

Hans felt his blood turn cold at his brother’s audacity. "You want me to invade Arendelle with the Swedish army?!" 

"Now Hans, let's not use such unpleasant terms. It's not an invasion. You will come there and peacefully occupy Arendelle to protect its citizens and its crown from this conflict in Europe. France would probably not even give them that option.” 

“Why me?” Hans exclaimed. “You know my history with her. She would never agree to meet me.” 

“I’m sure you can smooth things over with her eventually,” Leif lazily replied.” If not, there’s always the Swedish regiment. That will give her the incentive to switch alliances to the Coalition.” 

"So you're sending me there to take her country hostage to force her to bend to the will of the Coalition?" Hans bristled. 

"Again Hans, such rough words. You only need to persuade her. An alliance with the Coalition is best for her people. And you need to ensure that happens in the long run for the Southern Isles. An ability like hers is an asset we need to secure permanently." 

“So I’m back on the original plan of getting her with child and passing it as Knudvig’s as Caleb wanted? Do you think that after all we’ve been through and all that I will do to her country, Elsa will even want to share a bed with me?” 

“Now hold on Hans, no one is telling you to bed Elsa. Not anymore. Caleb’s had that planned scratched. Even he isn’t that cruel after what Lars told him.” 

“What do you mean?” Hans asked. Leif no longer bothered to pour the brandy. He took the claret and took a swig from it. “Here’s a funny little story Lars told. Remember he was there during Elsa’s and Knudsvig’s wedding? Lars said he and his wife Amelia burst into the newlyweds’ bedchamber on their wedding night less than an hour after they retired when they heard Knudsvig screaming.” 

“The idiot bastard was drunk that night,” Hans reasoned. “He was probably lost in his own fantasies thinking someone stole his alcohol,” he added with a pointed smirk at Leif’s take on the bottle. 

Leif ignored the jibe at his drink. “Oh but it wasn’t drunk screaming. Lars said he was hollering out and thrashing like a wild animal. And he was doing it with reason as Lars found out.” Leif almost giggled like a teenager about to let out a juicy secret that Hans realized his brother was already getting slightly inebriated. 

“Go on,” Hans encouraged. 

Leif let out a snort. “The Snow Queen iced his pride and joy.” 

“His what?” Hans asked before the meaning of his brother’s words sank in. 

Leif however, was not one for subtle hints. He went on to elaborate: “That’s right, you heard me! Lars said Knudsvig was screaming like hell on earth because he was frozen right there. Didn’t you ever wonder why the rumors say Knudsvig never wanted to even be near his wife? There’s your answer: he learned the hard way the Snow Queen can never be intimate with a man without turning his manhood into a popsicle. Lars said it was probably best he and Amelia interrupted when they did or Knudsvig would have lost the appendage. Could you imagine the horror of having to sew it back on after they thaw it? No wonder the poor man had hit Elsa so hard she was black and blue when Amelia found her.” 

Hans fought back the urge to hit his own brother as Leif burst into uncontrollable laughter. There was nothing funny about the story as he realized the extent of Elsa’s suffering. 

“Hans, Caleb is not going to order you to bed Elsa. Not anymore after he heard that,” Leif assured him. “We’ve all heard the rumors that she’s barren, but with Lars attesting to it, it can only be true. She wouldn’t be able to produce an heir and you would probably lose a valuable asset if you tried.” 

“Thanks for the concern,” Hans replied bitingly. 

“Still, she needs to be controlled. Fortunately, you don’t have to sleep with her to do that. There is a more effective way to keep her under your thumb. You need to secure her weakness." 

Hans was puzzled. "Weakness? What do you mean? Queen Elsa's powers are unique, there is no known power similar to hers that can counteract it." 

"Oh Hans how unimaginative you can be. Queen Elsa herself has declared what really made her control her powers after your failed attempt to execute her. Quite simply, it is two things: love and fear. Possess the one thing she loves most and she'll fear you." 

"The one thing she loves..." Hans gasped as he felt ill at what his brother just revealed_. No! This isn't what I want! I want to be with her but not this way!_

"She's the perfect choice Hans,” Leif went on. “She has already proven to be fertile so you won't have a trouble in that department. She's also rather impressionable, not too bright. I'm sure you can worm back into her good graces given time. If she's not willing, I'm sure you can put pressure on her through her people to marry you. Now isn't it rather fortunate you already made Princess Anna a widow?"


	2. The Queen of the Northern Isles

_March 16, 1813_

_Arendelle Castle_

Dearest Amelia,

Words cannot express my sympathies for your lost. I know how much your father means to you. I cannot imagine how you must feel to lose him so soon after your brother Magnus. I grieve with you. Even if he and I had never met, I have respect for your father. His kindness to my people is a debt I can never repay. I pray for you, Lars and your children. If there is anything I can do to ease this difficult time, send me word and I shall do my utter best to fulfill it.

All church bells in Arendelle will ring today at noon to honor King Charles and I will have services offered for him for a forthnight as tradition requires in the Northern Isles.

Your friend and sister,

Elsa

Elsa blotted the ink on her signature before folding it and carefully sealing it with wax. She placed it on the silver tray on her desk just as Kai entered.

"Kai please have this sent out immediately to the Northern Isles. Are arrangements for the requiem in place?"

"Yes your majesty," her steward replied. "Pardon me for the intrusion this early in the morning. Lord Svenson is here to see you. He insists it is of the utmost urgency."

Elsa immediately stiffened at the name of the Northern Isles delegate. He was a pleasant enough man and Elsa counted him as a something of a friend. However, he had an obvious crush on her and constantly made not-so-subtle hints of flattery bordering on flirtatious which made her a bit uncomfortable of his presence. She supposed with the death of his king, he was here to talk business and little else.

"Send him in Kai, but please stay with us. He may want to arrange something specific for his people for the mourning services."

"He insists on seeing you alone. He said it was a matter of delicacy."

Elsa suspected Lord Svenson's concern had something to do with the documents she received this morning. She trusted Kai on the matter and would prefer him to be present to discuss it but she supposed the young Northern Islander might feel a bit peeved about that. They were culturally rigid on concerns of personal affairs and she did not want to offend his sensibilities.

"Very well, send him in."

Kai bowed out and came back a moment later to announce the young man. Lord Daniel Svenson was in his late-20s, tall, slimly built with a full head of jet black hair and dark eyes. He was a very handsome man and he had such a pleasing manner that many members of Elsa's court and even most of the servants were drawn to him. Elsa admitted she wasn't completely immune to his charms. If she were a single woman who wasn't queen she would not have minded his advances. However, it was precisely her position that made her cautious of him. He wasn't the first man to make an attempt to seduce her. She had received countless suitors from the time she was crowned. However, he was the only one that dared continue long after she was married. She neither gave him much serious thought nor encouraged him for she was careful not to give ammunition to any tongues wagging in light of her rather shaky marriage.

He strode into her office appropriately dressed in full black garb as what was expected of a diplomat in mourning. Yet even the gloomy outfit did little to diminish his appeal. She had to admit it only seemed to give him an air of mystery. Had she been a woman of less control, she would have swooned.

He came forward and stopped in front of her, bowing reverently. "My Queen," he began in dulcet tones. "Long may you reign in the Northern Isles. I am your faithful servant." He reached for her hand and gallantly kissed it.

Elsa was startled by his address and felt herself blush at his gesture.

"Sir, I am deeply honored but it is too soon to assume..."

"Forgive me, your majesty but it is inevitable. Our good King Charles has passed and you as princess-consort of the heir to the Northern Isles will assume that esteemed position as our new Queen. I wish to be the first to assure you the hearts of the people of the Northern Isles will welcome you after the mourning period has ended. I look forward to the day I see you crowned."

Elsa inwardly sighed. This was going to be difficult but he must know. "Lord Svenson, please do take a seat. I must discuss something important with you."

The young lord followed, his face registering concern at her serious tone. "Your majesty?"

She sat opposite him behind her desk. "I am deeply grateful and honored that you have deemed me worthy to be queen of your land," she began carefully. "However, I fear I may not be able to fulfill such a role." Her hand reached for a sheaf of papers on the desk. "You must be aware things are not so well between myself and my husband. This morning I have received communication of his intention to dissolve our marriage."

Lord Svenson stared at her open-mouthed but said nothing. He reached for the papers she indicated but stopped halfway and gave her a look for permission to go through them. When she nodded her assent, he quickly read the documents. Elsa observed the shock and indignation that registered on his face as he went through the pages.

"Your majesty I..." He shook his head and grimaced. "Forgive me for asking but this... this... he sent you this just this morning?"

"Promptly at eight. The moment I stepped into my office, his messenger was there with these," Elsa replied. She refrained from noting that this was the first time Knudsvig had ever been prompt on anything.

"But we only received word of King Charles' death at four this morning. At this time not even half the population of the Northern Isles is even aware their king is dead." He glowered openly. "Her majesty must pardon me for being blunt, but I have to say it. Prince Knudsvig's action is deplorable! Unforgiveable! His father is barely cold and the first thing he does is to insult his wife by handing her this! This!" He shook one of pages angrily. "He does not even have the decency to tell her or even write by his own hand! He had his crony threaten her to sign away her God-given rights as his wife quietly or be summoned to appear publicly in court to be judged and humiliated!"

He shook his head as his hands rattled at the pages. Elsa was rather astonished at his rage. She too felt the insult when she first read the documents but she had expected no less from Knudsvig. The truth was she was almost relieved he even gave her a choice to quietly divorce. Losing the Northern Isles would be a big blow in these times of war but it would be a small price to pay if it meant it would ease her situation if Knudsvig's supporters no longer needed to smear her name. She was prepared to give him his freedom if the worsening public attacks on her and her family stopped.

Just the other day, her soldiers had arrested two urchins, a girl and a boy, caught distributing pamphlets with dubious materials in the village. When brought before her, she was shocked to find they were no older than 12. They stood before her begging not to be frozen and pleaded for their families to be kept away from being eaten alive by trolls. The fear in their eyes troubled Elsa for it told her they honestly feared her. When she was shown the pamphlets they carried she was horrified by what she saw. The front page was splashed with a crude drawing of a grotesque version of Kristoff painted as half-man, half-troll performing indecent acts on a bound woman with red hair labelled as "Princess Anna." The degree of sexual violence depicted was enough to churn Elsa’s stomach. However, even more frightening was the image next to it, portraying her as a witch holding in each hand a pair of troll babies with the likeness of Anna's twins while an army of snow monsters hovered in the background. Below this gruesome tableau were the words: "The Royal House of Evil."

The accompanying text in the back page told a fantastical story of how the evil trolls through their master Kristoff had turned the Queen of Arendelle into a barren witch then seduced her younger sister into becoming his personal sex slave. Their children were touted as spawns of the devil who will one day inherit Arendelle and turn it into a land of depravation. The narrative ended with a call to burn her with her nephew and niece and to behead Kristoff if he returns alive from the war.

She learned from the soldiers that arrested the two children that they hailed from one of the far-flung villages away from the Arendellian capital where life was significantly harder due to the rationing they had to do for the war. It was made even more difficult recently with the loss of many of their menfolk who had been conscripted as soldiers to fight in Russia.

The reports from those villages indicate she was becoming a very unpopular ruler, blamed for involving Arendelle in a war they had no stake in. The Purification League were known to frequent such villages. The mysterious members of that fanatical group were said to be preaching village-by-village and giving away food and supplies to the desperate in exchange for spreading seditious messages and damaging pamphlets.

Elsa had no doubt Knudsvig's cronies were behind it. She figured, Lord Bentley, one of Elsa' father's former courtiers who recently made a comeback as part of Knudsvig's entourage was the true mastermind. That stroke of savagery was an echo of a similar tactic he played to discredit King Agdar while he ruled. Without solid evidence, however, Elsa could not have him arrested. Lord Bentley’s daughter Lavinia was Knudsvig’s mistress. He had all the motive to discredit Elsa so he can elevate his daughter to become Knudsvig’s queen. Elsa could see a potential respite to these attacks if she gave in to the divorce. Besides, relations with the Northern Isles may not be completely severed with the end of her marriage. Knudsvig's sister Amelia was still her friend. She could serve as an easier bridge than her brother.

Lord Svenson, however, didn't seem to view any bright side to this. He looked at her with such sympathy she could not help but be touched. "My Queen, Oh my Queen! What must you think of us Northern Islanders! You have been gravely abused. I apologize profusely for my countryman! If you dismiss me and every single Northern Islander from your land, I would understand... I will accept any punishment..."

Elsa couldn't help but feel he was being overdramatic about this. Nevertheless, she sought to calm him. "Oh no Lord Svenson, I do not blame a nation for the fault of one man. I could hardly blame you. You and I are friends and it would please me to keep our friendship."

"Ahhh my Queen, I do not deserve such friendship, but I am humbled by it and I will endeavor to hold to your esteem."

He stood up, grasped her hand from across the desk and kissed it. His lips lingered longer than was necessary that Elsa had to fight the urge to pull her hand away.

"I am your friend, and as your friend I will not let this insult go. Let me be your defender!" he declared most passionately. 

Elsa quickly pulled her hand away in alarm. _Does he mean to challenge Knudsvig to a duel? Oh for heaven's sakes no! That would end horribly. Knudsvig's most likely going to end up dead and I will have his blood in my hands! That's a scandal I don't need._

"Lord Svenson, I appreciate the offer but it is not necessary," she began.

"But it is!" he insisted. "Such an insult will not be borne. My honor will not permit you to suffer. You will be avenged, my Queen. I swear it. Things are already set in motion."

"Set in motion?" asked Elsa as she felt dread creep up her spine. "What do you mean?"

"My uncle, Lord Nyberg. He's on his way here with some of our generals. He will be here by tomorrow afternoon. When they come, I beg you not to stand in their way."

"Stand in the way of what?" Elsa gasped as she stood from her seat.

The young courtier did not meet her eyes. "He will be gone to where he can no longer hurt you. You must understand. Prince Knudsvig will never be accepted as King of the Northern Isles, not by the majority of the nobles unless he yields an iron fist. If he does he will be hated even more." He paced the room, his face a picture of utter loss. "If he comes to power we will be facing civil war."

Elsa knew this. Anna had told her as much from what she heard from Lord Nyberg while she was in Copenhagen. Suddenly, Elsa realized what horrible plan was being set in motion.

"Lord Svenson, let me make myself clear. Knudsvig may have treated me ill but I will not stoop to petty revenge. I will not quietly step aside while your generals kill my husband."

He stared back at her in surprise. "Kill?” he shook his head. “No, they would never do such extreme. He will be taken into custody for his own protection. You must know by now he has not much of a choice. If he attempts to claim the throne, he will most likely be assassinated. His abdication will be his only option so he can lead a quiet life."

"Abdicate in whose favor exactly?" Elsa questioned. “Amelia and Lars only have daughters."

He hesitated to answer and Elsa could see he was struggling to compose himself. "There is something I must ask you. It would mean a lot to my people and it would possibly avoid the violence of war."

_And so we come to the real reason he's here. He could have gotten to the point much early on and save me the trouble with this dramatic interlude of acting heroic. I do not need to be saved by anyone._

"Continue," she told him.

"Once Prince Knudsvig will be taken in custody, a power vacumm will remain in the Northern Isles. I fear if such were to happen, we would be in pretty much the same predicament as we would be if Knudsvig takes the throne. It is essential that we ensure a peaceful transition to a legitimate heir."

Elsa knew immediately what he wanted. Her own advisers had hammered that on her non-stop for years. This time she was saying no.

"I'll give him his divorce. Quietly. We can agree to terms without a public hearing. He can marry Lady Lavinia and make their son a legitimate heir."

But the young courtier shook his head. "I'm afraid, your majesty, that is out of the question. The nobles see his mistress as a vulgar woman and their bastard son would never be accepted as king."

"Then find Knudsvig another wife that the Northern Isles nobility will deem acceptable," Elsa said with as much control of her voice she could muster. She was tired of this and she had a half a mind to send him away.

"It's too late for that. My uncle has kept the information of the king's death from the common people in the Northern Isles just to buy us time. However, we don't have much time. We have a few days, perhaps just hours before word gets out. There are various factions in the Isles that would not hesitate to put Prince Knudsvig's head on a spike once they know his father is dead and once that happens there will be a power grab where it can only end in bloody anarchy in the streets of the Northern Isles. My uncle and I are loyal to the royal family. We will neither see our country in ruins nor Prince Knudsvig come to harm. But we need time and we need your help."

"I have not given Knudsvig a child in the almost five years of our marriage. What makes you think I can give him one now?" Elsa said.

"You don't have to," Lord Svenson replied. "You just need to say you will."

Elsa stared at him, baffled by the statement before Anna's warning came back to her. Apparently the Westergaards were not the only ones with a plan to insert a child into the crown by passing it off as Knudsvig's. She was sure this young lord was ready to offer to be her lover to make this happen. She felt the uneasiness crawl across her skin and it lit her temper immediately.

"No," she said vehemently.

"Your majesty please hear me out..."

"I will not pretend to be pregnant with Knudsvig's child while you play your manipulative games for the Northern Isles' throne. If you think I will take a lover to accomplish a lifelong lie against my kingdom and yours then you misjudge me."

"Your majesty, please for the sake of peace for Arendelle and the Northern Isles. For your own protection and that of your citizens, I implore you to reconsider."

The mention of her citizens startled her and set her heart racing. She faced him with open fury. "Is that a threat Sir?"

The man shook his head. "Not from me or the Northern Isles but from others with the power to harm you."

"What do you mean?" she asked with her voice still on edge.

"Queen Elsa, I think it is best you hear this seated," he said gently.

Elsa would prefer to hear this standing but nevertheless acquiesced to his request. She returned to her chair behind the desk, eager to put some distance between them as she fought to calm herself.

"My uncle has received confidential intelligence from France. Emperor Bonaparte means to summon you to Paris soon and leave your sister in charge as regent."

"Summon me?" Elsa repeated indignantly. "I am a queen in my own land! He has no authority to summon me."

"I am sure Monsieur Forbreau will think of a gentler way to put it to you. I have managed to beat the French ambassador to an appointment with you this morning or he would be here now. He will term the summons as an invitation for you to come as a guest."

Elsa didn't like where this was going. "And if I refuse this invitation?"

"Then the Emperor cannot guarantee the safe return of the Arendellian soldiers in French custody."

Elsa felt her hands frost with ice. She hid them under her desk before Lord Svenson noticed. She breathed deeply to dissipate the ice but a layer of frost remained on her palms. She already suspected what the French conqueror wanted. She was going to be his prisoner to be used possibly as a weapon against this war.

_Napoleon's army was defeated by winter. Now I will be his winter to be set against his enemies!_

It was the only logical explanation.

"I can see I have alarmed you," said Lord Svenson in hushed tones. "It pains me to bring you such news, but you had to know. You must be prepared for it."

She could only offer him a nod. Her mind was in a whirl and she needed time alone to think and speak to Kai on her options.

She stood to dismiss him. "I am grateful for this information, Lord Svenson, she said calmly. "Now if you will excuse me..."

The young man however shook his head and implored. "Your majesty please, I can help you!"

"How?” she asked.

Lord Svenson held her gaze. "Tell the French ambassador you are with child and are in a delicate condition so you cannot travel to Paris. I can arrange for a doctor to attest to that. My uncle will take care of Prince Knudsvig and his friends to keep them quiet. We can force your husband to abdicate in favor of your unborn child. When he does, the entire force of the Northern Isles can then protect you, as our queen!”

Elsa shook her head. "I will not lie!"

"You have to! It's the only way to buy us both time."

He came forward and knelt in front of her. When he spoke again, his voice cracked. "Queen Elsa do you not see I care only for you? I would do anything to protect you. We can help each other. As Queen of Arendelle you will stand alone against France. You have no chance. As Queen of the Northern Isles, my people and I will stand behind you. We won't let you become a prisoner. We can find time to get your people out of French control then we can both join, Arendelle and the Northern Isles united under the Sixth Coalition."

Elsa could say nothing. Her hands were currently tied to France and she could not think of a way out immediately without endangering her people. But if she agreed to this farce, she may be setting herself to be an accomplice for the Northern Isles nobility’s vie for power.

There was a knock at her door and Kai's voice called out. Lord Svenson hurriedly got up from the floor as Elsa bade her steward to enter.

"My apologies for the interruption, your majesty. Monsieur Forbreau is here and he insists on seeing you right away," announced Kai. 

Elsa caught Lord Svenson's significant gaze for a long moment before he spoke. "Please think about what I said your majesty."

Elsa made no reply to him but directed Kai to let the French ambassador in. Lord Svenson quietly left the room and wordlessly passed the tall, thin man that came in. 

Monsieur Forbreau was one of the oldest diplomats Elsa regularly dealt with. He was present during her coronation and was the one who helped sent Hans back to his brothers after his act of treason. Elsa maintained a warm friendship with the engaging Frenchman over the years so she hoped their existing rapport would make this easier.

“I came to offer my condolences, Queen Elsa, on the passing of your father-in-law,” the amiable man began.

Elsa nodded and bade him to sit before her. For the next few minutes they engaged in small talk. However, she noticed the man quite distracted and knew immediately this was going to be an uncomfortable visit. She decided to go straight to the point.

“Monsieur Forbreau, we have been friends so long. I can tell, this is not merely a social call to see to my well-being on the morning of my father-in-law’s death. Please, let us speak openly.”

The man appeared to be grateful for the opening. “Indeed, I am here for other matters. I come bearing a message from Emperor Bonaparte.” He handed a sealed envelope to her. 

Elsa fingered the message then slowly opened it. The words were polite but straightforward. It was an invitation to be a guest in Paris with no specific reason for the visit. He might as well be offering to have her watch an opera or walk down the Champs Elysees with him.

“His Majesty was quite vague in his request,” Elsa remarked. “Perhaps you can clarify his intent for my visit?” 

“He…” Monsieur Forbreau hesitated a second before continuing. “Desires your presence in Paris immediately to discuss… vital matters about this war.”

She eyed the ambassador carefully and replied without emotion. “Matters that cannot be discussed via letters? I do not see why I must be in Paris.”

Monsieur Forbreau refused to meet her gaze. “The Emperor insists on meeting you personally.”

“For what purpose?” she asked.

“I am afraid, I am not privy to that information,” he replied. “I was informed that I must make preparations for your voyage within three days. And that I must request you to recall Princess Anna from her retreat so she can act as regent in your absence.”

“Regent?” Elsa asked pointedly. “Does his majesty intend me to stay quite lengthily away from Arendelle that he deems it necessary I appoint Anna as my regent?”

The ambassador bit his lip uncomfortably. “I believe so.”

“Believe so,” Elsa echoed. “And would you know how long the Emperor intends that I stay away from my country?”

“That I cannot know, your majesty,” he replied, the quiver in his voice was now obvious. Elsa had had enough of dancing around. She got up from her chair and took the ambassador’s hand.

“Monsieur, I am your friend. Tell me what is really going on?”

The man finally looked up at her and there was fear in his eyes. “Forgive me Queen Elsa, I cannot say more than I have been told to. I can only advice that you accept the Emperor’s request for you to come to Paris… to ensure the return of your citizens from the French army.”

_And there it is. The threat to my people if I do not comply._

“I was ordered to travel with you back to Paris,” the man continued.

Elsa was surprised at that. “You are not staying in Arendelle?”

He shook his head. “I am being recalled back to France.” He looked away for a moment before his face registered sudden resolve. “Queen Elsa, I am saying this to you out of our long-standing friendship. What I say now may be bordering on treason, but I cannot let it go unspoken.”

Elsa merely nodded to him in encouragement, grateful that he was willing to risk speaking to her.

“The Emperor desires that I no longer continue as ambassador to Arendelle. He is sending my replacement in three days… with a full regiment under the command of Marshall Henri Baujeu.”

Elsa’s eyes widened at that last information. _He’s going to put Arendelle under French military control! _

“There’s more,” he said uneasily. “Lieutenant Kristoff Bjorgman will be declared dead one week from now.”

Elsa stiffened at the mention of Kristoff. Few people knew Kristoff was currently hidden in a cottage in the woods with Anna. For his safety and the preservation of his reputation, Elsa realized she needed to pull off a pretense she knew nothing about him.

"Is my brother-in-law... have they found a body... a record...to indicate finality?" she began haltingly.

“Queen Elsa,” he said gravely. “We both know your brother-in-law is dead, lawfully executed due to his desertion in Moscow. The Emperor knows that as well but he is willing to hide the facts surrounding his death. Lieutenant Bjorgman will be reported dead but it will be announced that he died in battle and will be granted a hero’s honor.”

Elsa was baffled at those words. That didn’t make any sense at all. However, she realized she needed to tread carefully even with Monsieur Forbreau. It would not do to make the world known just yet that Kristoff was still alive. “Why would the Emperor do that?”

“Quite simply, the Emperor is concerned of your sister’s reputation. The rumors about her being associated with a peasant man raised by trolls is already damaging, being once married to a deserter would invite further doubt to her character and open unpleasant questions to the public on Arendelle’s stand in the Russian campaign.”

“Why would he even bother about Anna’s character and where Arendelle’s opinion lies?” Elsa asked.

“Because he wants Marshall Baujeu to take Princess Anna as his wife.”

Elsa no longer needed the French ambassador to elaborate. Emperor Bonaparte wasn’t just content to threaten the lives of the Arendellian soldiers to ensure she would comply with his demands. He will control her permanently by controlling the rest of Arendelle through her sister.

_And when I am no longer useful to France, Napoleon can get rid of me but he will continue to exert control over Arendelle, legitimized through marriage of his loyal marshall to my sister. I cannot let this happen! Not to Anna! Not to Arendelle! Not to me!_

Elsa stood up and squared her shoulders before replying carefully. "Monsieur Forbreau, thank you for telling me this. Please tell the Emperor I am honored by his invitation to come to him but I cannot leave Arendelle.”

The French ambassador stared at her in surprise. “But Queen Elsa, the Emperor insists..."

"I am sure our good Emperor will understand I cannot travel in my present circumstance."

The ambassador looked baffled. "Your circumstance?"

Elsa bravely put up a smile. She linked her hands together at her back so the ambassador could not see how frost had once again covered them. Her voice contained no hint of a quiver when she spoke next: "Why yes Monsieur. Knudsvig and I have not yet announced it as we are still in mourning. However, I believe the Emperor will forgive me for not coming if he knew my condition is too delicate for travel as I am presently carrying the heir to the Northern Isles."


	3. Uneasy Alliances

Arendelle Village  
March 23, 1813

Private Thomas “Tommy” Thomson instinctively held his little brother Hans close to his chest when he noticed a series of plumed bicorns walk past his family’s bakeshop. Heart pounding with anticipation, the sixteen-year-old lad curiously stepped outside the shop and saw a group of French soldiers as they marched down the road. Tommy was not the only person to notice them. The cobbler across the street also came out of his shop and so did the seamstress next door. A group of children at the end of the street, stopped in their skipping game and eyed the soldiers with apprehension but none of the Frenchmen in their bright blue and white uniforms paid any heed. They went on walking, quick-paced and in formation until they disappeared with the turn of the road. By the time they did, Tommy realized the entire street was full of people as shopkeepers and patrons who came out to watch this curious sight.

“What’s going on?” Tommy asked no one in particular. His question was echoed by others around him.

One young urchin came running back from where the soldiers had gone, shouting at the top of his lungs: “It’s the French! They’ve all gathered in the square. They’re asking everyone to come over. They said, they have an announcement to make.”

Tommy felt an unpleasant lurch in stomach. He knew the same worry was felt by everyone around him as people began to murmur apprehensively.

“What do they want?”

“Why are they here?”

“Do they have news about the war?”

Tommy sensed that Arendelle was in a state of constant anxiety for the last few days. A week ago, the king of the Northern Isles was announced to have passed away in his sleep from a long-standing illness. Although no formal announcement was made from the royal palace, the word on the street was that Queen Elsa was to be crowned Queen of the Northern Isles after the mourning period for her husband’s father was over. It appeared to be true for a group of Northern Island delegates and soldiers had arrived almost immediately and had doubled the guards surrounding the castle. However, what surprised everyone was the arrival of two French Brigantines in the fjord a mere three days later, bearing an entire company of French soldiers and a new ambassador who also happened to be a Marshall.

Tommy heard of Marshall Henri Baujeu during his time in the army. He was among those who were said to be close to Emperor Bonaparte. What he was doing in Arendelle was quite a disturbing puzzle and even more worrying for Tommy was that his soldiers had effectively stationed themselves in one the inns at the center of the village and they were constantly roaming freely without a clear motive for their presence. With such a mystery surrounding the French soldiers, people began to speculate. Some say that they were there to protect them as an ally from a foreign invader. Others say they were there to recruit new soldiers among the Arendellians for the next war that Napoleon was about to launch. The most disturbing theory was that they were there to conquer them and make Arendelle a French state. None of the three theories, Tommy knew, boded well among the Arendellians. Most people, specifically those that have family members that fought in this last campaign, hated the French and their wars. Tommy himself, who had spent months freezing and starving while he watched his companions die in Russia, would prefer never to see another battlefield in his life.

_Are they going to announce today that I have to go back out there and fight for them again?_ He thought grimly.

Tommy’s sister Elsa came beside him with her apron still tied to her waist. Her hands were still covered in flour. She looked at him with deep worry furrowing her brows. “What’s going on Tommy?” she asked.

Tommy handed little Hans to her. “Go inside the house. I need to go to the square and see. Tell Mama I’ll be back soon.”

“Be careful,” she said as she briefly hugged him.

Tommy raced to join the other villagers heading to the square. When he got there, he found a huge crowd already gathered around the dais that was constructed for public announcements and the occasional festivities. Standing at the center of the dais was a tall middle-aged man who had flecks of silver lining his dark brown hair. He wore the uniform of a French high-ranking officer and from the line insignia on his shoulder, Tommy immediately recognized him as Marshall Baujeu. Queen Elsa stood apart behind the Marshall in a modest black dress that was obviously made of fabric and not her usual ice. Her hair was tied in a bun, an unusual style that Tommy hadn’t seen her wear since her rather dismal wedding day. Her face looked gaunt and tired, her head bowed down almost in a prayerful stance. Tommy would have wanted to observe her further but the Marshall began to speak and another Frenchman translated for him in Arendellian.

“We come here to honor the brave men of Arendelle,” the translator announced. “Soldiers who have joined their French brothers in the fight against the tyranny of the Russians...”

“Tyranny of the Russians? The Russians have never even been here. Most of us have never even seen a Russian. What is he talking about?” whispered one man behind Tommy. Two others beside him immediately whispered in agreement.

“The Arendellians have stood beside us in the victorious conquest of our enemies and the Emperor commends them on this day…” continued the Frenchman.

“Conquest?” another man in front of Tommy snorted in disgust. “Conquest my ass. That so-called Emperor is delusional if he thought we conquered anything in Russia.”

“That bastard just led our men to die,” another man nearby snidely complained. “And he has the gall to send his men back here and say lies.”

“We commemorate,” the Marshall continued through his translator. “This day as a renewal of the friendship between Arendelle and France…”

“That Napoleon can hang himself. If he thinks to bring us into another war in the name of his so-called friendship then that’s one friendship we can do without,” Tommy heard someone say out loud and this time his sentiment was echoed on by others. The murmurs were now growing among the crowds that it was beginning to be heard above the speaker on the dais. The translator was then forced to speak out louder: “We honor the soldiers of Arendelle who have given up their lives in battle…”

“Well you’ve got one thing right! Those soldiers should be honored. They were sacrificed in a worthless war!” someone shouted out louder than the others.

“Bring the rest of our men home!” another shouted back. Soon there was a cacophony of voices shouting among the crowds:

“Our sons and fathers deserve to be with their families!”

“We don’t need your wars! Go home!”

“You made enough orphans and widows! We want our men back!”

“Get out of Arendelle! We don’t need you!”

Tommy realized the situation was getting out of hand. He tried to shout for peace but his voice could not be heard over the din of the crowd that was growing into restless mob whose anger was now taking on a more violent tone.

“Return our men!”

“Down with France!”

“Death to Napoleon!”

Someone tossed what appeared to be rotten fruit towards the soldiers. It harmlessly hit one of the peg legs of the dais. However, it was enough to provoke the French. In horror, Tommy saw the French soldiers suddenly lift up their arms and point them at the crowd who immediately screamed back in protest. Tommy expected a blast of fire, but nothing came. He looked up and saw that Queen Elsa had run up in front of the soldiers with her arms out.

“Stop! Please! Please don’t!” she cried out. She turned to Marshall Baujeu and said something to him with a pleading look. The Marshall motioned for his men to stand down and they did so but he whispered something back to the queen.

Queen Elsa faced the crowd and slowly addressed them. “I ask you all to remain calm. I understand a lot of you are worried for your men in the army. I am asking the Emperor that they will be returned soon. We are not being asked today to send men into another battle. Marshall Baujeu only wishes to honor those whose lives have been lost. That honor we can all agree, is only proper and rightfully deserved. Please, I ask you to put aside for the moment your anger. The Marshall and his men are here as guests and no one shall be harmed. Please extend to them our courtesy and they shall do the same. Let us make this day about our brave fallen Arendellian soldiers who were once a part of our lives.”

Her words had an immediate effect on the crowd for they quickly quieted down. The Marshall took up his speech once more and this time, he no longer went on about false praises about the war.

“As Queen Elsa says, we are only here to honor the men of Arendelle. We shall call out the names of the men and a commemorative medallion shall be given to their families, a symbol of gratitude and recognition for their bravery in battle.”

Marshall Baujeu paused to receive a list from his aide. He dismissed the translator as he no longer needed one to read the names. One by one, names were called and often a sobbing woman, child or a set of elderly parents came up to receive the medallion. Queen Elsa turned to each one of them, holding them close and offering quiet words of comfort.

Tommy decided he no longer needed to stay on. He knew a lot of the names that were called. He didn’t want to hear them anymore knowing some of his playmates, friends and neighbors were now gone forever. He turned to go.

“Lieutenant Kristoff Bjorgman.”

The crowd immediately fell into a hush.

Tommy stopped and turned back, startled at the name. He was one of the few people who knew Kristoff was still alive. However, he also knew French records indicate he was executed because of desertion.

If his court martial records did manage to come out why would the French include him on this list? Tommy wondered. He scanned the crowd. His unusually tall height gave him the advantage to see several men who came home to Arendelle on the boat with him and thus also knew about Kristoff’s desertion. They looked just as baffled as he. Tommy redirected his gaze on the dais, expecting to find Anna there, but she wasn’t. It was Queen Elsa who accepted the medallion then quietly returned to her place in the background.

_Why would she allow the French to declare him dead when she knew he is still alive?_

Tommy again stared around the crowd for an answer. His gaze met Captain Otto Ingrebretsen. He was the son of Kai, the queen’s steward and one of the royal family’s loyal supporters. The twenty-nine year old Captain Otto had been assigned to guard Anna’s family so he was also in the know about Kristoff’s real status. The older man motioned for Tommy to quietly follow him away from the crowds.

“Captain what’s going on?” Tommy asked once they had moved to a less crowded corner of the street.

“Don’t say a word,” Otto replied. “Queen Elsa needs to declare him dead to keep him safe for now. You know about these ugly rumors about him and his children.”

“How could I not?” Tommy replied. He had seen some of the graffiti on the walls and he had been among the soldiers who would wash them out immediately whenever he encountered them. He couldn’t bear to tell Anna the extent of the degrading depictions.

“Well Queen Elsa is about to become Queen of the Northern Isles in a week’s time. She will be recalling Princess Anna and her children by then back to the castle. Things are different in the palace now. A lot of Prince Knudsvig’s supporters are gone but the Queen wants to make sure Princess Anna and her children are safe until we find out who is really behind these attacks. She doesn’t need that when she is in a precarious situation with the Northern Isles.”

“What precarious situation?” Tommy asked.

“I can’t tell you right now,” Otto explained. “But you will know tonight when my father briefs you. He’s asking me to let you know to come to the castle for a meeting with the Queen about having you escort her sister and her children back to the castle. She asked for you specifically.”

Tommy felt rather astonished the queen had singled him out for such a service. “You know I’d be honored to do that.”

“I’m glad. Both Queen Elsa and Princess Anna trusts you and so they think you are the best person for this.”

“I’m just glad to be of service. I owe both the queen and the princess a lot,” Tommy remarked sincerely.

“Good, I’m hoping you can do another thing for them right now.”

“What is it?”

“I need you to blend in the crowd, talk to people. Try to get a feel of their sentiments about the Queen and her family. You’ve seen how people reacted today about this war. We need to know if that anger with the French extends to the royal family.”

Tommy swallowed a lump in his throat, his worry for Anna resurfacing. “You think people are also angry at the Queen and her sister?”

“We can’t be certain, but it would help greatly if we get an idea on people’s opinions,” explained Otto. “We are living in dangerous times and information may be the key to our survival as a nation. If we knew beforehand what we are dealing with, Queen Elsa can do something to avert particular disaster and protect us in the long run. I am asking if you are willing to be a part of this to help her prevent a disaster much like she did today. If you are, you can start in the central village and you just report what you hear to me. In the coming weeks, we can send you to other villages to do the same. I assure you, you will be justly compensated for it.”

Tommy didn’t really need to be offered money to do this. Anna was his friend and the Queen had always been kind to his family. He would not want to see them come to harm. He would help in any way he could. “You don’t need to convince me. I’ll do it.”

“Good,” Otto nodded. “It might be best if you start right away. People’s emotions are running high right now and there will be much talk. I suggest you start at the—”

“Tavern,” Tommy finished for him. “People are certainly going to go for a drink when they are in this state. With the announcement of Lt. Bjorgman’s dead, that will only fuel the conversations even more.”

Otto smiled back at him, obviously impressed. “You learn fast. I’ll meet you back at the castle at seven tonight. I’m off to do my own listening in by the docks.”

Tommy bade him goodbye and headed back to his own street. After quickly briefing his mother and sister what happened, he walked to the local tavern. He found a few fellow soldiers, veterans like him from the last war, having a pint. He was immediately called out to join them. He sat down and was immediately served a mug.

Tommy didn’t have long to wait or even initiate an opening. The men talked openly and Tommy found out they had quite a lot to say.

***

Arendelle Castle  
March 23, 1813

Kai looked up from the page he was reading and gave his son a satisfactory nod. "A fine report," he praised. "Insightful and heavy on significant details we've missed before."

"Thank you Papa," Otto replied. "I can’t take much credit for this. Our new recruit was quite a brilliant source. Private Thomson seems to have a knack for getting people to talk to him openly. He's young, relatable as a soldier and people trust him. They said things to him they would never say to me, knowing I'm related to you."

Kai had to give a smile at his son’s instinct to recruit someone new to be the eyes and ears of the royal family. Relying on the servants associated with the palace got them only as far as observation. This young soldier turned up a goldmine of information in just a matter of hours. That information however, made him frown again.

"This latest development on people's opinions is rather disturbing. These are coming from people in this village who had personally known Elsa and her family. If they are getting dissatisfied with the way she is running things then we are in a lot of trouble."

"Papa you have to understand people are angry right now after what happened in the square," Otto defended. "If Queen Elsa hadn't intervened against those French soldiers who knows what would have happened."

"Violence would have erupted," Kai agreed. "We would probably be facing martial law under the French and Elsa would be blamed even more for it."

Kai rubbed the side of his head as he focused once again on the report. People were both angry and scared that the French seemed to be exerting their power in Arendelle after it had already taken the lives of so many of their men. And although a few people praised Elsa for attempting to keep the peace this morning during the near explosive confrontation, a lot more were vexed with her for taking little action against the French. Some said she should just threaten the French with her ice powers so they'd leave them alone. Others said she ought to freeze to death any Frenchman who would dare hurt an Arendellian or sink the French ships already docked in the fjord. The words "weak," "passive," and even "conniving" had been used to describe her.

"People just don't understand that Elsa couldn't simply threaten to freeze France to get what we want," Kai went on as he rubbed his temples to relieve the pressure from the migraine he was having over this. "There are ethics and diplomatic relations involved here. Threatening violence against one nation can result in retaliation to the very same men Elsa is trying to protect."

"Well whatever Queen Elsa does, Papa she needs to get those men home alive," Otto said gravely. "You've read what some of our own soldiers are saying. They said if their soldier brothers are killed needlessly because Queen Elsa couldn't get them home, it would be better for them to follow another ruler who can keep them safe. That may be just the anger talking but if enough of them keep thinking that way we may be facing a revolt against the crown."

Kai shuddered to think what would happen to Elsa and the rest of her family if it came to that. The world was changing and the mandate to rule of those with royal blood meant less now than it was a generation before. The revolution in the Americas, in Haiti and even the one in France had opened the minds of the common people that a person's birthright did not automatically mean they would rule forever. The peasants are now aware they had a collective power of their own to decide who rules them. Elsa had understood this and was in fact more welcoming of the inclusion of non-royals in her court than even her own father. At Anna's prodding, Elsa made an effort to be seen by the peasantry living in the village surrounding the castle and had more interaction with them than King Agdar would have allowed had he still reigned. It seems it still wasn't enough to maintain people's loyalty.

"There may be a potential candidate to replace Elsa already if we are not careful," Kai offered.

"Lord Svenson?" Otto offered. "He seems to be currying much favor with the masses. The three ships from the Northern Isles already in the fjord are seen as a welcoming sign by people I’ve spoken to. Arendellians feel much safer knowing we have the backing of the Northern Isles watching against any move by the French.”

"He is also well-regarded by the upper classes," Kai replied. “Even among Knudsvig’s supporters, he maintained a cordial relation, until of course he moved into action against them. By then it was too late for any of them to speak out.”

Lord Svenson was true to his word to Elsa. In less than twenty-four hours from the time he spoke to her, his uncle Lord Nyberg and his group of generals had Knudsig in custody and taken back to a safehouse in the Arendelle countryside with most of his friends and supporters. By breakfast the next morning, Elsa received Knudsvig's signed abdication in favor of their “unborn son.” A bloodless coup d’état was efficiently carried out without much of the population of Arendelle and the Northern Isles being aware of it. No one raised a word of protest. Not one of the courtiers in Arendelle had made a stir even when those closest to Knudsvig disappeared overnight.

As the Northern Isles had a custom of a two-week mourning period for their king, the abdication was not announced publicly. Elsa decided that the announcement of her “pregnancy” and Knudsvig’s abdication would be made only after the mourning period was over. It would give her and the Northern Isles time to prepare to bring forces to Arendelle to counteract the ones from France should Marshall Baujeu insist on bringing Elsa to Paris. So far, Marshall Baujeu had appeared respectful of Elsa’s request for quiet for two weeks. After what happened this morning, who knew what action France would take to keep Arendelle in line. Lord Svenson, however, assured Elsa that more ships from the Northern Isles are now on their way and will be here by next week in time for Elsa to be crowned as their new queen.

"Elsa is now beholden to the Northern Isles lords for her protection against France,” continued Kai. “I don't trust them. They have their own agenda for power and there is an obvious way they can expect payment from her."

"Do you really think that Queen Elsa will take Lord Svenson as a lover to father the child she will claim to get legitimacy in the Northern Isles?"

"I don't like it," Kai shook his head grimly. "The man is moving fast around court. He is also well known within the village. People hate the French and Lord Svenson has the means to expel them once their ships arrive. He can either present a viable option against Elsa’s rule or strengthen hers.”

“If he does the latter, he can start pulling her strings,” nodded Otto.

“Or destroy her completely with a scandal she can never recover from. However, he is Elsa’s best option right now. If he does become Elsa's lover we need to protect her reputation at all costs. I want you to keep an eye on him. Send a man as well to the country house where Knudsvig is being kept. We need to make sure he neither talks nor any foul play happens to him or she suffers the consequences."


	4. Coup d'etat

_Arendelle Castle_

_March 30, 1813_

Elsa watched from her balcony as the Northern Isles guards stationed on the bridge leading to the castle gates changed shifts with smart efficiency. Her gaze then focused on the Arendellian banners that fluttered along each post that bordered the bridge, all set at half-mast. The grandfather clock behind her chimed to indicate the hour of nine.

_Three hours, _Elsa sighed. _Three hours and then it begins._

At noon, half of the banners on that bridge will be brought up again to their normal height. The other half would be replaced by new banners bearing the sigil of the Northern Isles, indicating the end of the mourning period for King Charles and the union of his nation with Arendelle under their new Queen. 

Elsa left the balcony and strode to the life-sized painting of her father at his coronation. She raised her eyes to the portrait, gazing reverently at his kindly face.

"I'm here again Papa. I'm going to be crowned Queen of the Northern Isles at three 'o clock today. But I'm going to do so based on a lie. You told me once that my integrity is the most vital part of me that I must protect and that honesty should always be my guide. But how can I Papa, when lives of innocent men are at stake? Do you look at me now with disappointment? What must I do?"

Silence met her. Ominous silence that did nothing to ease her nerves. 

Elsa felt she was in a calm before the storm. No further incidents had sparked between the French and the Arendellians since last week although Marshall Baujeu was still lurking in the background with his soldiers positioned in the village just outside her castle. The French maintained a polite and respectful distance and did nothing to interfere with daily business in Arendelle. Elsa however, feared one wrong move, even a tiny incident between the French soldiers and the Arendellians may spark a conflict similar to what she had prevented during the honor ceremony. Added to Elsa’s worry, was guilt on her own role in this conspiracy with the Northern Isles lords to keep her husband powerless and away from the public eye. Kai told her Knudsvig and his supporters were being treated decently in the country manor where they were kept under house arrest. However, she knew Lord Nyberg must have threatened her husband in some way to get him to sign that abdication so quickly. It ate at Elsa everyday what could have made her husband give up his own throne and sign an outright lie that would forever keep him away from his birthright. Elsa imagined it may have something to do with his two young sons. Lord Nyberg told her Knudsvig signed the abdication because he was told it was the only way he could live peacefully. However, what if the Northern Isles lord dangled the lives of Knudsvig’s children in front of him as an additional threat? 

_Knudsvig may have been a bad husband but he is still a father. _ _What father would not give up a kingdom for the sake of his children? And what will happen now to those children? Have I condemned them to live for the rest of their lives with their freedoms restricted? I sacrificed the fate of two innocent little boys for the sake of peace. I prevented a civil war in the Northern Isles. I am paving the way for Arendellian families to be reunited. Certainly the prevention of bloodshed is justified. Certainly that sacrifice is worth the restoration of my soldiers to their families. And yet I still feel I am the villain here. I will forever be the woman that destroyed the lives of two innocent children. If I decide to let them go, will they be a threat to me one day? _

There were no answers for her. All she could do was go on. 

The clock chimed again indicating a quarter of an hour had passed. _Another quarter closer to the culmination of my deception._

“Queen Elsa?” Elsa recognized Gerda on the other side of the door and it broke through her thoughts. She was glad for the distraction. It was time to move forward. There was nothing more to be done. She glanced back one last time to her father’s portrait, then squared her shoulders to meet her trusted servant.

“Is everything well?” Elsa asked as Gerda entered. She could not help but fear each time she spoke those words that the answer was a disaster.

Gerda however, merely smiled at her. “As well as we could hope to be, your majesty. Preparations for the announcement are all in place in the courtyard. The chapel is also ready for the coronation later.

Anna and the children will be arriving before noon today. I am sure she is eager to see you crowned.”

“Well that makes one of us,” she said sullenly.

Gerda was beside her immediately. She reached out a hand to hers. “Elsa,” she said gently. “It will be alright. I know you don’t like this, but it has to be done.”

“I know, Gerda. I just don’t know how long I can keep this charade. At some point, people will know I am not really pregnant and then it will all come down into my head.”

“Or…” Gerda hesitated. “At some point, you can really be pregnant…”

“Gerda!” Elsa gasped with disbelief.

The older woman merely placed a warm pair of arms on her shoulders. “Look, Elsa, I’ve known you since you were a girl. I would never want to see you come to harm. I have seen you suffer enough with Knudsvig. Would it really be so bad for you to find happiness with someone who would treat you as you deserve even if it is not in the context of a traditional marriage?”

Elsa couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable at the notion. She knew from an early age that she was meant to marry for political purposes just as her parents have done. It was ingrained on her since she was a child and she wasn’t one to think of true love in the context of her marriage as Anna had. Yet still, she felt ill of the concept of betraying a sacred duty to her marriage by finding love outside of it.

“Do you really think that someone that can make me happy is Lord Svenson?”

“Lord Svenson is not so bad. He’s a handsome gentleman who worships the ground you walk on.”

Elsa let out a bitter laugh. As practical as Gerda was, she also had a streak of the romantic in her that Elsa sometimes found rather odd. “Worships the ground I walk on? Oh Gerda certainly not.”

“He does if you notice the way he looks at you.”

“Or looks at my crown and all the benefits attached to it,” Elsa bit back though her tone was in half-jest.

“What man does not have ambition?” Gerda remarked. “The point is, you and he have the same interests and he has fulfilled his part of the bargain so far. You’ll be happy to know, five Northern Isles ships have been sighted and are entering the fjord as we speak. The reinforcements he promised are here. The man seems to be hell-bent on protecting you from our French friends.”

Elsa could not help but feel at ease with the news of these additional ships. Perhaps they were even sent here by Amelia to honor her in the coronation. She had written to her sister-in-law about what to expect with regards to her situation and she had received no reply. She was worried she had offended her. However, she was certain Amelia would want her country to transition peacefully as the rest of the Northern Isles lords did.

“I admit, he is supportive,” Elsa gave in.

“And handsome?” Gerda teased.

“Alright, and handsome. But I’m not going to be making a baby with him just because of that. I want to get to know him better.”

“Then you have ample opportunity at the ball tonight when you dance with him.”

“I don’t dance, Gerda,” Elsa deadpanned.

“Keep telling yourself that. I know how good you are at dancing. I saw you grow up.”

Elsa laughed and held the older woman in warm hug. “Now, come along, it’s time you got dressed for the occasion,” Gerda urged. 

They walked arm-in-arm towards the door. Gerda was just about to turn the knob to the library door when it burst open. Kai came in gasping. He looked like he had been running. “Your majesty!” he cried.

Elsa was immediately alarmed. “What’s happened Kai?”

The portly steward gasped raggedly for a split-second before he spoke. “The safehouse, where Prince Knudsvig’s friends were kept. It burned down last night.”

“Burned?” Elsa gasped. “What do you mean?”

“My men came over this morning to check on them like they usually do,” Kai continued. “They only found charred remains. They believe an explosive device was planted under the house, deliberately rigged to explode. What the blast did not kill, the fire that blazed in the aftermath took care of the rest. My people are still identifying the bodies. However, Lord Bentley and Prince Knudsvig’s bastards have already been confirmed dead.”

Elsa’s heart plummeted at this news. _Those children! No! What have I done?! _

“And Knudsvig?” It was Gerda who spoke. “Is he…?”

“He wasn’t in the house last night…”

“Oh thank God!” Gerda exclaimed but Kai shook his head.

“But he’s also dead. He was found this morning in an inn near the docks. It appears he died from an absinthe overdose. The managers of the inn claimed they thought he was only drunk since last night.”

“No one will believe he wasn’t dead by accident!” Elsa gasped. “Not today of all days!”

She grimaced as she ran out into the hall and towards the wing where the Northern Isles’ offices were housed. She didn’t even wait for the guards to announce her. She forced herself in where she found Lord Svenson and Lord Nyberg speaking to one of their generals. They appeared to be startled at her entrance.

“You told me they were being kept safe! Explain to me now why my husband, his supporters and his children are dead!”

“Your majesty… I swear I don’t know…” Lord Svenson stuttered before his voice faltered completely. He was as white as a sheet.

It was Lord Nyberg who faced her. The man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose nervously and looked like he too was at a loss, but he had more control of his emotions than his nephew. “Your majesty, we’ve only just heard as well. Rest assured, we are not behind this. I have strict instructions that they are to be kept safe. My own men who I sent to guard them were also killed last night in the blast that took down the house.”

_If he was lying, _Elsa decided, _he was a very good actor. What have I allied myself with?_

“And Prince Knudsvig?” Kai demanded. “Why is he even out of the safe house? What was he doing in an inn near the docks?”

Lord Nyberg shook his head. “I honestly don’t know. But I will get to the bottom—”

Bang!

The sound of the bullet froze everyone in the room.

“What was that?” Gerda asked. 

Bang!

Another bullet rang and it was immediately followed by the crash of the glass from the window behind Lord Svenson.

Elsa felt someone push her to the floor just as a series of gunshots erupted around them, sending shards of glass from the windows raining everywhere.

“Someone is shooting at us!” Lord Svenson said in her ear. It was he that pushed her. “We need to get you out of here, your majesty! Follow me and keep your head down.”

Elsa didn’t need to be told. She crawled on her hands and knees, and followed him as they headed towards the door.

Another round of gunshots blasted the room and she heard Kai scream.

“He’s been hit!” Gerda cried.

Elsa moved to turn back for her stewart but Lord Svenson grabbed her arm and forced her to move forward. “Don’t turn back. My men will take care of him. It’s more important to get you out!”

Elsa felt a sting of annoyance at him but realized she had no choice. She inched her way to the door until she reached it. In the corridor where there were no windows, she was able to stand once more. There she found the Northern Isles soldiers armed and ready. 

“What’s going on?” Lord Svenson demanded.

“It’s the French, Sir,” one of the soldiers answered grimly. “They’re in the streets now fighting our men. Some of them have already entered the courtyard. They’re demanding we release to them the Queen.”

***

_Road to Arendelle Castle_

_March 30, 1813_

"Are we there yet Mama?" Little Agdar asked for about the twentieth time today as their carriage rolled along the lonely dirt road. The journey had been less than two hours but the four-year-old was simply too excited he had taken to questioning almost every two minutes about their progress. Anna was nearly at the end of her rope. When had her son stopped being adorable and started becoming a pest?

"No, we're not yet there. I swear if you ask that one more time, I'm going to fling you out the window," his sister Idunn shot back with a scowl as she folded her arms across her chest. She looked like she was going to do it too that Anna had to intervene.

“Idunn, you are not flinging your brother out the carriage and Agdar, please just try to enjoy the scenery. We will get there when we get there."

Agdar didn't even seem to hear her. He merely stuck his tongue out at his sister and Idunn replied with her own wagging tongue. What followed was a tongue-sticking match between the twins that only escalated into them making faces at each other and slapping each other's arms.

"Alright, enough!" Anna almost screamed. "Both of you face opposite ends of the carriage until we see the castle or there will be no chocolate cookies tonight!"

The twins gave her identical scowls but didn't turn away from each other. One just looked up at carriage ceiling, the other at the floor. Both children still had a tongue stuck out, provoking each other from their peripheral vision.

"I said opposite ends," Anna warned.

"We are looking at opposite ends," Agdar retorted without removing his gaze from the floor.

"Aunt Elsa says 'opposite' means not the same. I'm looking up, Agdar's looking down. That's not the same."

Anna mentally slapped herself. _When did my children get this cheeky? How in the world Elsa dealt with them, I could never understand._

"I meant opposite ends with both of you facing outside the carriage window," she said sternly. "And no more tongue teasing."

The children smirked but complied. For about ten seconds there was blissful silence.

"Mama?" Agdar asked.

Anna rolled her eyes. _Great he's going to ask if we are there yet again!_

"Why can't I just sit outside the carriage in front of the horses with Private Thomson? Papa always makes me sit beside him outside."

Anna's heart immediately softened and it struck at her more when Idunn spoke.

"I wish Papa was going with us."

She took the hands of both her children and faced them seriously. "Agdar, Idunn, it's not safe for us to be outside while traveling. And it's not safe for Papa to be with us. Do you remember what I told you about Papa in danger?"

Both the twins nodded seriously. "There are people who want to hurt Papa," said Agdar.

"So we must never tell anyone where he is or that we've seen him," said Idunn.

"It will keep him safe," continued Agdar.

"And it will keep us safe too," finished Idunn.

"Good,” nodded Anna. “Now it's very important you remember that okay?"

The twins both nodded solemnly. Anna gathered them into her arms and they clung to her tightly. "One day when we're all safe we'll be together again. All of us with Papa and your Aunt Elsa and Sven and Olaf," she whispered.

Anna wished her own words could comfort her but the truth was she was just so scared of everything that was happening. Two nights ago, Tommy Thomson came by bearing a letter from Elsa. Anna took it out again now from her pocket and read the words:

Dear Anna,

Before anything else I want to assure you, I have everything under control. However, you need to hear it from me first so you do not worry: the French military has officially given a proclamation that Kristoff died honorably in battle. His previous record has not come up. I know you must be alarmed by this, but I assure you it is for the best at the present circumstances. For everyone’s safety, we must let the French proclamation on Kristoff stand. A French company is now stationed in Arendelle under the command of Marshall Henri Baujeu. They are here as our guests. Our hospitality to them is vital to the safe return of our men in the front.

Another development dear Anna is perhaps something you must have heard already from Otto. I will take the crown of the Northern Isles in two days and I need you and the children beside me when that happens. Knudsvig's current circumstances, I leave to Private Thomson to relay to you and I will tell you more once I see you in person. For now, all I can say is that my friendship with Lords Nyberg and Svenson assures us with a certain amount of protection should matters against us turn.

I look forward to seeing you again soon. Otto and Private Thomson will conduct you and the children home in a manner that ensures your safety.

Be careful dearest of how you speak and apprise the children of our situation as much as you can.

Your loving sister,

Elsa

No matter how many times Anna read her sister’s letter, it does not sound like Elsa was in any way in control of the situation. The way Elsa phrased her words betrayed how cautious she was of the precarious situation their family was in. Tommy confirmed much of her suspicions when he told her exactly what was happening in Arendelle. The young soldier admitted to her and Kristoff the extent of the threat to their family. He told her about the pamphlets, graffiti and horrible gossip that painted her husband and her children as evil among the remote villages. Meanwhile, closer to home, support for Elsa’s reign was also under threat with people fearing she wasn’t acting enough to keep Arendelle away from becoming a French state.

The latest situation with Elsa now becoming Queen of the Northern Isles worried Anna the most. It was precisely the dangerous scenario Anna had feared would pass since she heard of this plan from Lord Nyberg. Otto told her that Knudsvig and his supporters had been put under house arrest a fortnight ago but he could not tell her anymore details. Anna suspected the Northern Isles lords and Elsa had somehow colluded together to accomplish what Lord Svenson told her they would do. It can only mean Elsa was now pregnant and claiming a regency in her unborn child’s name. Otto had advised her that she must trust her sister and Anna was determined to do so once she arrived. However, she couldn’t help but feel helpless about the situation.

_Oh Elsa! I want to tell you that you shouldn’t be doing this but I don’t know what else to do. What will I find when I see you? What can I say? What can I do?_

She felt a sudden lurch as the horses neighed and the carriage abruptly stopped. Instinctively, Anna held her children close to her.

There was a quick rap on the carriage roof and Tommy’s voice called out softly to her from the driver’s seat. “Anna, stay in the carriage with the children. Don’t come out.”

Anna was immediately alarmed. “What it is?”

“It’s nothing,” Tommy replied but the alarm in his voice told her something was very wrong. She could hear their escorts on horseback move ahead of their carriage and Otto distinctly call out to someone. His words were too soft for her to discern anything.

Anna stealthily stuck her head outside of the carriage. She glimpsed the figure of a lone woman on the road ahead. She was not dressed as a peasant. That much was obvious, for it was tastefully cut similar to the latest Parisian fashions she had seen in Copenhagen during the holidays. However, what was strange was that it was rumpled and covered in soot. Her silken bonnet was tethering to one side of her head, revealing her equally messy hair. She was walking listlessly as if she was about to collapse any minute. 

Otto stopped in front of her and got off his horse. He caught the woman in his arms just in time for her knees buckled and she fell forward.

“Tommy, let me out! I think she needs help,” Anna called out.

“Anna, please just stay there. Let Captain Otto handle it,” Tommy replied. 

“Well at least get her some water,” Anna said. She fished out the little bottle she had kept on hand for her children and handed it to Tommy. The younger soldier passed it to another one of their escorts who brought it to Otto. The Captain laid the seemingly unconscious woman on the ground under his spread coat. He quickly loosened her bonnet and removed it completely. As he did, Anna immediately recognized her from her dirty blonde curls and her milky pale face.

“Lavinia?” Anna gasped. 

Anna had known Lady Lavinia Bentley since she was four years old. At one point, her father had even allowed her in the castle with two other noble young ladies as playmates for Anna. They never really got along well for Lavinia’s interests seemed focused only on clothes and jewelry and other petty things. She also tended to think highly of herself and always made Anna feel incompetent of her little talents as a child. Lately, Anna had more reason to not like her as she was currently Knudsvig’s mistress and from what she had heard she had been lording it over Elsa at court as she flaunted her position as the royal mistress. Yet seeing her in this state, Anna was immediately concerned. 

“Stay here,” Anna told her children before she opened the carriage door. Tommy was immediately in front of her blocking her path.

“Anna, go back inside, please.”

“I know her, Tommy. It’s Lady Bentley. She might need medical attention,” Anna explained.

“Captain Otto can handle her,” Tommy said.

“Captain Otto is not a trained medic. I am,” Anna protested.

Tommy held out a hand to protest, but Anna saw that Lavinia was coming to. She slowly sat up, shaking her head and wincing as if the light hurt her eyes. She stared at Otto who held out the bottle of water to her. Her eyes focused on the royal insignia on his chest for a moment before she pushed him back viciously.

“Get away from me!”

“Lady… we just want to help,” Otto began.

“You’re not killing me. You killed them all. You are not killing me!”

“No one’s going to hurt you,” Otto went on. 

The woman didn’t seem to hear him. She crawled away from the young captain and grabbed a stone on the ground. She stood at a distance, brandishing the stone at him. “Leave me alone!”

Anna had seen enough soldiers who came from traumatized experiences to know Lavinia Bentley was exhibiting the same conditions. The haunted eyes, the anger and the deep-seated fear—they were all signs this woman had been through something horrendous. Anna feared if no one took care of her she might want to hurt herself.

“Tommy, let me try,” pleaded Anna. “She might calm down if she sees someone familiar.”

“Alright,” Tommy said. “But don’t get too close.”

Anna nodded slowly came forward. “Lavinia?”

Her head shot up at the sound of her name. She stared at Anna before her face turned even more vicious than before. “YOU!” she cried.

“Lavinia, please, let me help you,” Anna began. 

The other woman’s response was to throw the stone at her. Anna didn’t even need to veer. The stone missed her by a wide margin. However, Otto, still stood in front of Anna in a protective stance.

“Your highness, stay back. Please go back to the carriage.”

Anna remained rooted to where she stood, startled with the ferocity that blazed in Lavinia’s eyes.

“Where’s your sister? Where’s that witch?!”

“Lady, watch your language…” Otto warned but she didn’t seem to hear. She went on screaming: 

“YOU TELL THAT WITCH SISTER OF YOURS SHE’S A MURDERER! SHE HAS THE BLOOD OF MY SONS IN HER HANDS!”

“Lady, I am warning you…”

“SHE KILLED MY BABIES! Her womb cannot bear anything so SHE KILLED MY BABIES! She killed my father too! SHE TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!” 

She went on raving incoherently then her legs gave way again. She fell sobbing into the ground. 

“What is she talking about?” Anna asked fearfully. She turned to Otto. “You said the Northern Isles Lords kept Knudsvig and his children safe in a country house?”

“They did,” replied Otto. “They were being treated well. I have someone checking on them every two days. My man was supposed to report to me this afternoon once I get you and the children back to the castle.” He looked to the sobbing woman and then back to Anna, his face etched with deep worry. “I think we should go now. We’ll return to the castle and then I’ll go there personally to check on Knudsvig.”

“We can’t just leave her here,” Anna said. She turned back to Lavinia but the woman had gotten on her feet again. She ran to the road ahead and disappeared from their line of vision when she went past a cluster of trees. 

“I should go after her,” Tommy offered but he never got to move. There was the sound of galloping horses on the same road where Lavinia disappeared to and in the next instant, they heard her scream. Anna instinctively tried to run after her but Otto caught her by the arm. 

“Tommy, take her back into the carriage. Now!” Otto ordered.

Anna no longer protested and half-ran back into the carriage. Her children clung to her desperately, as they were scared of all the shouting. The carriage began to move again, but only for a few seconds. It stopped once more. The sounds of hoofbeats were now in front of them and she could hear new voices speaking in French. 

A few seconds passed and then Tommy’s voice called out: “Anna, it’s a group of French soldiers. They wish to speak to you.”

Tommy moved aside and a tall middle-aged French officer came over to the side of her carriage on horseback. He immediately got off his horse, took off his plumed bicorn and bowed politely to her. 

“Princess Anna. I am Marshall Henri Baujeu, commander of the sixteenth regiment of his majesty, Emperor Bonaparte’s army. You need not fear me. I am here to escort you and your children to safety.”

“Escort us?” Anna gasped. “But we are on our way home. Our guards will take care…”

“I am afraid your guards are not enough to protect you at the moment,” he interrupted.

Anna’s heart pounded in her chest. “What do you mean?”

“A coup d’état has occurred in the Arendellian capitol, Madame. It is fortunate that I have met you and your children before you have entered it.”

“A coup…” Anna repeated but could not quite pronounce it the way he did. The meaning of the French word escaped her for a moment. Then she remembered vaguely a translation of it from her French language class that she had mostly forgotten. 

_Coup d’_é_tat. Stroke of the state. A sudden violent overthrow of the reigning government._

_Elsa’s government! _

“My sister…?” Anna gasped.

The man shook his head and stared at her gravely. “I am sorry to tell you this Madame, but I am afraid Queen Elsa is in the middle of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A historical background on the word “coup d’état:” This term only became in use shortly just before the Napoleonic era to describe the quick sudden seizure of power by one group against the existing political leader of a state. Napoleon in fact, staged his own coup to gain power in France. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has stuck to reading and reviewing this piece. It’s a bit of a challenge to write it as the plot just gets messier for our characters and I have to think of ways how to get them out. By next chapter, Elsa’s situation will take on an even bloodier turn and she will be forced to continue a game of perilous deception with an ally for survival.


	5. Moves and Counter Moves

_Anna, please be safe, please be safe._

Elsa had lost count how many times she muttered those words in prayer. It had been two hours since she and Gerda had holed up together in the castle cellars along with several of their courtiers. Kai lay in one corner of the room, deeply sedated with morphine by the castle doctor. The bullet that hit him entered his right shoulder. It didn’t hit any vital organs but they had to get the lodged bullet out and he had bled profusely in the process. The doctor had pronounced he would be alright but it did little to calm Elsa’s apprehensions.

_Anna was out there with her children. If the French were fighting their way to the castle, they could have accosted them on the road. What if they had been taken prisoner?_

It was the horrifying scenario that played on her mind over and over again. No one seemed to know what exactly was happening. All they knew was that the French forces had come demanding for her surrender and opened fire on the Northern Isles soldiers in the bridge leading to the castle. Lord Nyberg had assured her that things would be resolved soon. They would not let her be taken. They had reinforcements already in the fjord and they could easily subdue the French. 

_So why in the world was it taking them so long to get here?_

Deep in the cellar, they could not hear any sounds of gun-fighting. Over the last hour, Lord Svenson had come up to say that French forces had been expelled from the castle courtyard. However, they remained in the peripheries of the castle near the village. There seems to be an ongoing standoff. Every fifteen minutes, he had been checking in to tell them that no further shots were being fired from both sides. The French just seemed to be waiting.

_Waiting for what?_ Elsa puzzled._ The Northern Isles reinforcements are just in the fjord. If they wait too long, they would be here and if Lord Nyberg is to be believed, the French forces are no match for them. Unless… they can afford to wait. If they already have Anna and her children as hostages! _

There was a sound of footsteps and Lord Svenson appeared. Elsa was up immediately to greet him. “Lord Svenson, please, just let me go out there. I need to know if they have my sister and her children!”

Lord Svenson however, held out a hand and a relieved smile was on his face. “It’s alright. It’s our men, they’ve come at last.”

There was a general cry of rejoicing from the courtiers in the cellar but Elsa could not bear to join them. “Lord Svenson, my sister?” she insisted.

The man took her hands in his. “Courage, my Queen, we shall know soon enough. If they have Princess Anna and her little ones, I will not rest until I have recovered them safely.” He gallantly kissed her hand.

Elsa could do without such dramatic gestures at a time like this. However, she let it go. She followed after him out of the cellar and into the main entrance. 

She saw the front door and even the gates now lay wide open. Soldiers in the uniform of the Northern Isles were streaming into the courtyard, moving swiftly towards several vantage points around the castle, surrounding it with efficiency. Something about the urgency of their movements felt rather odd. However, before she could think of it, she spied a familiar face emerge among the soldiers. She recognized immediately the tall red-haired handsome man with his distinctly round spectacles.

“Lars!” she cried out.

The third-born Westergard prince didn’t look to her immediately. His gaze took in the people next to her. He seemed to be focused on Lords Nyberg and Svenson and their generals. A look of satisfaction passed his face before he held her gaze.

“Are you alright Elsa?” he asked without emotion.

“Yes, but my sister? Is there any word?”

“Princess Anna and her children are safe,” he replied in the same deadpan tone.

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you. If you can have them sent here…”

“If you could please just step here beside me,” he interrupted. He made a gesture to her to come to him.

She felt the danger in his tone like a tingle down her spine and knew immediately something about this was very wrong. “Lars, what’s going on?”

“Just come here,” he said more gently. “I want to make sure you’re alright.”

Elsa hesitated but obeyed. Lars took her arm when she was near, he brought her even closer. “I’m glad to see you’re unharmed sister,” he whispered to her before he spoke out loud: “Arrest them!”

Elsa turned around as sounds of guns being cocked rang in her ears. All around her the Northern Isles soldiers had turned their weapons at Lords Nyberg and Svenson, their generals and soldiers.

“Prince Lars! What is the meaning of this?” demanded Lord Nyberg.

“Lord Nyberg, Lord Svenson, Generals Hensey, Eldrin and Bern,” Prince Lars declared. “You have been found guilty of conspiracy and murder of the rightful ruler of Northern Isles, an act of treason that will mean your death.”

“That’s preposterous!” Lord Nyberg cried. “We have done no such thing!”

Lars stared back at him with fury in his green eyes. “Prince Knudsvig is dead, murdered in cold blood and you have conspired to lie to the people of the Northern Isles that his wife is with child to lay claim to power.”

Blood pounded in Elsa’s ears as she realized what Lars said. _Amelia! She doesn’t know. She doesn’t understand. Does she think I had something to do with her brother’s death?_

“There is no proof of that!” Lord Svenson argued.

Lars scoffed. “No proof? We already have written confession of the doctor you paid that testified to Queen Elsa’s false pregnancy. He has further spoken of your involvement and your plans to put her on the throne. You have now been sentenced to death as a consequence.”

“By whose authority?” Lord Nyberg challenged. 

“By Queen Amelia of the Northern Isles,” Prince Lars replied without missing a beat as he glanced at Elsa.

Elsa shrank back at his gaze, but managed to find her voice. She whispered to him: “Lars… please… let me explain…”

“Take them!” the prince ordered before he turned to Elsa and held her arm. “Come inside with me sister. We have much to talk about.”

Elsa could do nothing but obey as Lars marched forward towards the castle with his hand linked to her arm. As she passed Lord Svenson, she saw the man’s eyes were confused and frightened and she realized he had nothing to do with Knudsvig’s death. 

"Lars, I need to explain... There has been a misunderstanding…" she began once they were in the privacy of Kai’s empty office.

The prince held out his hand to stop her, his expression impassive. "No need to Elsa. You were held against your will by these power hungry nobles of the Northern Isles who took your husband hostage. On the threat of his harm, they compelled you to lie to the French ambassador that you are pregnant. They then killed Knudsvig last night to demonstrate the extent of the violence they are capable of committing if you do not go through this farce of a coronation." His expression hardened. "That's the story you will tell Marshall Baujeu if you want to keep the lives of your men in the French army."

Elsa stared at him in stunned silence. Lars' tone made it perfectly clear what he said was not a suggestion. She was so confused she didn't know who to believe anymore.

"Lars... Lord Nyberg and Lord Svenson... I don't believe they have anything to do with Knudsvig's—"

"Be very careful of your next words Elsa," he warned. "Those men's lives are now forfeit. I would advise you not to dig yourself a hole deeper than you already have by rising to their defense."

Elsa gasped as the implications of what he said chilled her to the bone. Suddenly they were the sounds of gunshots from outside the castle. Lars didn't even look surprised.

"No! Lars please!" she cried to him. "They were just trying to protect me!”

Another gunshot and then silence. Elsa counted five in all. She collapsed to the floor as her heart tore out a sob_. _ She couldn’t believe this was happening. _Innocent or not, those men deserved at least a trial and not a quick execution outside my castle walls!_

She got up from the floor. Her heart pounding in her chest so fast her entire body was shaking. Frost covered her walls and snowflakes began raining around them. "How dare you!" she accused him. "This is my land! My castle! You dared to execute them? You have no right!"

Lars stared fearfully for a moment at the growing layer of ice covering the room. He let out a breath and came back to her with conviction:

"I have every right. They are citizens of the Northern Isles, Elsa. They committed treason and you know our laws. The one to decide their fate rests solely on the reigning monarch of their country. You are not that monarch unless you want to challenge Amelia's claim... and that of our son."

"Son?" Elsa puzzled. "Amelia is..."

"Pregnant again, yes. You ought to congratulate us Elsa. We are hoping this time it's a boy," he replied almost lazily. "No one can really tell if it will be, but that hope is good enough for the rest of the Northern Isles nobility back home at least for now. Between Knudsvig and you who may or may not even produce a single male heir, my child with Amelia is their best option right now. And if it turns out it's another girl... well..." he scoffed. “A lot can happen in nine months for the Northern Isles to be accepting of a princess instead of a prince to seat the crown."

He paced the room, seemingly unperturbed by the now blocks of ice covering the furniture. When he spoke again, his voice was calm but the words were menacing enough.

"So I ask you again Elsa. Are you challenging my wife's claim? I assure you she is really pregnant with a potential legitimate heir. Are you?"

Elsa could not answer. She was caught in a lie and knew there was no way to rebut him without incriminating herself further. Lars was both a scholar and a lawyer. It was an odd profession for a prince but he had always been the different one out among his brothers with his intelligence. She had seen him argue his way out of anything. His exceptional intellect can rival the best minds in her kingdom, probably even the whole of Europe. The man was simply a genius.

_So he has this all wrapped up so neatly. I should have known and expected it from Lars. He may have been kind to me in the past. I’ve seen him as a friend, a brother even, but he is still a cunning Westergaard who uses women and their offspring to control nations. Perhaps Lars was even the one that ordered the killing of Knudsvig and his children so he can put his wife into power!_ _ If this is so, Lars is a dangerous man to cross. Poor Amelia! Does she even know what kind of man she married? _

"Is Amelia even aware of all this? she asked.

Lars let out a rather sinister snigger. "Oh I assure you my wife is fully aware of what's happening here and is the one who signed the death warrants. She's also aware you did not exactly resist the idea of becoming Queen-regent of the Northern Isles."

"You must know why I had to lie," Elsa explained as she slowly allowed her ice to recede. "France intends me to be a prisoner. The Emperor has threatened to put us under military control."

"I completely understand Elsa. I'm sure Amelia does too. What happened here is all water under the bridge. There's no reason for us to make this unpleasant between us. After all, we are family. We are here to protect each other. Marshall Baujeu was a little trigger happy when he started firing this morning. As your brother-in-law, I felt compelled to clear things to him that you are merely the victim here. I hope I don't need to change that statement."

"You won't," replied Elsa with a defeated breath. Potential murderer or not, Lars right now was her only hope for aid against France. She had to maintain appearances and the alliance with the Northern Isles was now essential. She hated to beg but her pride was little sacrifice if she can maintain Arendellian independence and lives of her people.

"Lars, you are my brother-in-law. Help me to convince the Emperor to keep us free. I won't strike against France. I remain loyal to you and Amelia. But I will not... I cannot be used as a weapon."

Lars looked at her and his expression softened. "I would love to Elsa, if I could," his said in tones laced with sympathy. "But this is now beyond my capabilities. My priority is to my wife, our child and the preservation of the Northern Isles. I cannot go against France. To do so is willing disaster. I will help all I can to ensure you maintain your reputation as a loyal ally of the Emperor, but I regret I cannot do more."

Elsa nodded silently. She figured as much. She was alone now with no one to turn. She can only hope to appeal to the Emperor himself.

"Can I offer you one piece of advice Elsa?" Lars said gently.

"Yes," she replied almost in a whisper.

"If you want to survive this, you need to find an ally to protect you. You get that ally by proving your loyalty."

Elsa stared back at him, unsure of what he meant_. Does Lars mean him and Amelia? Is this a test of my loyalty not to betray them? Or is it something else? Does he mean for me to prove loyalty to France?_

"How do I prove my loyalty?" she asked carefully.

"Offer something of value and that establishes a permanent connection, a lifelong tie..."

Elsa realized what he was saying. She had been in this position before and it did bring her kingdom a significant respite from disaster even at the cost of her own personal sacrifice. The ally he was referring to was still not clear. Did he mean Denmark, Austria or some other French-sided nation? That was quite difficult to determine lately as it seems everyday nations were switching sides. The alternative would be to go over the fence and join among the nations of the newly formed sixth coalition. But which one? Britain? Russia? Prussia? Sweden? She could not yet decide. What she was sure of was the means Lars wants her to establish that connection. Her impediment to pursue that connection was already eliminated for her. Whether it was by Lars or someone else, it was definitely a timely circumstance. 

"You're saying I should marry again?" she asked.

"It doesn't have to be you."

_Anna,_ Elsa realized with dread. Suddenly she understood what Lars' game was. Anna had already told her exactly how powerful the Southern Isles can be, not through brute strength but by the influence they exert through the princes' wives, mistresses and secret illegitimate children. _Caleb may be the one king in this region that still has a lot of influence from both sides of the war. But how can I get his support to protect my men without being a pawn in his own game?_

"I am sorry for your sister's recent loss," continued Lars. "But her freedom is a small price to pay for the safety of your people. If you come to find someone to offer you that protection, you should take it."

_So Caleb wants control of Arendelle and by extension control me by marrying Anna to one of his puppets._ She mentally ran a list of Caleb' eligible brothers. The first name that came was the most plausible one. It was too much of a coincidence to ignore. If he was the one to be set on Arendelle, then Caleb was directing her towards a certain side of the war. From Lars' words, Caleb was already setting her up to take the bait. _Do I dare test this theory?_

"Marshall Baujeu will soon be here, I presume?" she asked.

Lars looked rather startled at her sudden change of topic but he quickly returned to his cool exterior.

"Yes, I've kept him away but he will arrive shortly. My men have told me he met Anna on the way and he is now escorting her and her children towards the castle as we speak."

She got up and paced silently for a few seconds, her movements deliberately random to indicate unease. At the same time, she allowed bits of frost to encrust the room and snowflakes to fall heavily.

"Elsa... are you alright?" Lars cried in alarm when he realized he was about to be buried in snowfall.

Elsa allowed herself to collapse on a nearby couch, her body arched in an almost defensive position.

"I'm sorry... I... it all just got too much..." she replied with ragged breaths. She slowly allowed her ice to dissipate.

Lars cautiously approached her and sat down next to her.

"You must know, the Emperor wishes for Marshall Baujeu to marry Anna."

Lars raised an eyebrow in surprise. _So this is news to him too. This could be an advantage._

"I know now what I need to do," Elsa went on. "Anna will be devastated but it must be done."

"What do you mean Elsa?"

She faced him slowly and met his eyes. "What you've advised me to. Let Marshall Baujeu marry my sister to show my loyalty to France. Then I'll come to Paris as the Emperor bids me. I'll beg him to spare my men and send them home. Perhaps the Emperor will be convinced to let them go when Anna's married to his marshall. If not, I can guarantee Arendelle will be loyal with myself in the Emperor's custody..."

Lars jaw openly dropped. "Elsa... I don't think you understood..."

"No, I understand perfectly now. You have made it clear. I have no choice! We both don't. You need to protect the Northern Isles, I need to do the same to Arendelle at whatever cost. I only fear..." She allowed her voice to falter that Lars took her hand in his.

"What is it?" he almost begged.

"I don't know what Emperor Bonaparte intends for me. He knows what I am capable of. If he forces me, I know I will not be able to resist... not when he has Arendellians in his army he could hold over me. What's stopping him from using me against his enemies? He can use me against Prussia... against Sweden... even against the Southern Isles..."

She paused to lace her fingers against Lars. "You have brothers now allied to the Coalition. It frightens me that I will do them harm one day if I am forced to if we come to battle with France."

She felt Lars shudder and she could not help but feel a surge of triumph. _Have I gotten to him? Can he possibly call to Caleb to help me out?_

There was a knock on the door and Elsa was relieved for a bit of respite. It could allow Lars to think this through.

"Enter," she said as she got up from the couch.

"Your majesty," Gerda came in nervously. "I would not have interrupted but it is urgent. "Marshall Baujeu is on the way here with Princess Anna. I tried to keep them in the throne room but neither one is willing to wait any longer to speak to you."

Elsa breathed a sigh. "Please do send them in. I am eager to see them both."

"Yes, your majesty," Gerda bowed out and left.

"You must excuse me Lars. I need to speak to my sister."

She bowed to him to signal a polite dismissal but Lars did not return it.

"Stall it, Elsa," Lars whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"Make Marshall Baujeu think you will comply with the Emperor's demands but make no commitment. Delay it as much as possible."

"You know I will only face the inevitable. If I delay, the Emperor might become impatient and harm my men." She moved towards the door as she heard footsteps approach.

"I'll find a way to get them out," Lars declared.

_I got him!_

Elsa took a moment to school her features before she turned around to face Lars.

"You told me your hands were just as tied as mine to France," she whispered as she became aware the footsteps were almost at the door."

"They are, but my brothers are not. I'll reach out to some of them. We'll find a way," Lars managed to whisper back before the door burst open.

Elsa was suddenly enveloped by three pairs of arms. Anna had her wrapped in a tight embrace while the twins each grabbed at her legs.

"Elsa! Oh Elsa! When I heard I didn't know what to do! I'm so glad you're safe!"

Elsa held her back and felt tears sting her eyes. _Oh little sister. We're not out of danger yet. It's only just beginning._

"It's alright Anna, it's alright." She gave her sister one final embrace and kissed each twin before she faced the tall hooked nose man that stood in rapt attention to the side.

"Marshall Baujeu?"

"Your majesty," the man bowed respectfully before he came forward to kiss her hand.

"Let me extend my most heartfelt gratitude for your assistance to us in this terrible crisis," Elsa told him.

"The pleasure is all mine Queen Elsa. I am here at the service of the Emperor and he deems it necessary that I protect his ally at all costs. Perhaps now you would be willing to accept his invitation. I assure you, you shall be safer in Paris."

Elsa forced herself to give him a sad smile. "I am honored that the Emperor should feel so concerned of my welfare. But you must understand. My husband... has passed only last night. I must honor him in the Northern Isles tradition. A period of mourning must be observed."

The Frenchman looked at a lost for a moment. "But Queen Elsa, the Emperor insists you must come immediately."

Elsa approached him and lightly touched his arm while she turned her eyes at him. "Marshall Baujeu, my sister and I have been through a horrible ordeal. I have been threatened and now widowed of the man I have shared my life with. Please, allow me this chance to grieve."

The man immediately looked guilty. "Well perhaps I can write to the Emperor for a while longer."

"Thank you, sir," Elsa replied. "I am sure your men will continue to enjoy the hospitality of Arendelle in the meantime. You must get to know my sister better. May I invite you to have dinner with us tonight?"

The Marshall caught the hint while Anna looked puzzled. Elsa shot her a look that told her she will explain everything later and thankfully Anna said nothing. Elsa hated herself for using her sister this way but she needed time for Lars to take action.

She met Lars' eye and he nodded, a silent confirmation he would proceed as planned_. _

_I managed the third Westergaard prince, _Elsa thought as she kept up a fake smile with Marshall Baujeu_. Now it’s time to wait and keep my eye out when the thirteenth one arrives._


	6. Two Widows

_Arendelle Castle_

_April 20, 1813_

Lt. Roland Kjekk - Returned home safely to his family.

Anna felt an enormous satisfaction at writing those last five words down on her journal for the hundred and sixty eighth time.

_One hundred sixty eight men returned home alive to their families to resume their lives. There are fifty-two more were awaiting transport from various ports in the Southern Isles and Copenhagen, and a final 18 were accounted for in France, _she thought happily_._

Anna could only marvel at the strings that the Westergaard brothers had managed to pull to bring home so many Arendellian soldiers from various parts of the Empire in less than a month. Through a series of diplomatic pressures, cajoling, bribery and outright threats, Lars and his brothers came up with the most comprehensive list of Arendellian survivors in less than a week and proceeded to extract them. More than eighty percent of the original Arendellian fighting force that marched with Napoleon last year was now accounted for. Each new ship that brought home live soldiers had been a cause for celebration. The effect of the returning men, Captain Otto reported, had significantly increased people's favorable opinions on the Arendellian royalty within the surrounding villages. However, the continued presence of the French military in the capitol raised apprehensions that they could be called upon to serve Emperor Napoleon in another campaign.

Marshall Baujeu was certainly hinting that in his frequent visits to the castle. Elsa had just about given every excuse she could to delay committing another armed force to fight against the Sixth Coalition and staving off her own visit to Paris. The Marshall stationed several French soldiers all over the castle, including one rather persistent commander named Captain Foix-Lescun. The younger, eagle-eyed Captain Foix-Lescun and his men insisted they were there for increased security, but their loitering at every opportune moment was an obvious indication that they were there to watch Elsa make a false move and report it to the French Marshall. 

Anna had to do her own share of skirting around the Marshall Baujeu. The man was old enough to be her father but he carried on around her as if he was an ardent young suitor. Anna found his sticky glances unnerving. Even more so, as his leers were equally directed at her and Elsa. His conversation was always extremely dull and long-winded, often peppered with topics that she had little interest. He couldn't seem to take a hint that she was often lost in his tirades. He also hated children. That much was obvious from the moment they met. He either ignored her twins or wrinkled their nose at them whenever they were in his presence. Her children were quite a well behaved pair whenever in outside company so Anna could not see sense on his displeasure. She could only wonder how he would react if Olaf were present.

"Olaf," Anna murmured longingly as she gazed at the window of her room that had a view of the north mountain. As if he heard her, a gust of wind blew in from the same direction and touched Anna's cheeks with a cool kiss. It felt just like Olaf that Anna was sure her adopted little brother had sent it. Just like Elsa, Olaf seemed to be growing his powers over the years. Olaf no longer needed a flurry to sustain himself. He could read and write, draw the most fascinating pictures and had a flair for dramatics. He also had a way of sending Elsa messages through the wind. Anna hadn't figured out how to decipher it yet but then again she was not exactly magical. Still, she opted to talk to him in the air.

"I wish you were here Olaf. I know Elsa had a point when she decided to send you away to be with Marshmallow and the Snowgies when all this trouble was brewing. She's trying to keep things calm and not frighten any of our allies in the Northern Isles over her powers. But I'm afraid she's in over her head. She's so caught up in being the perfect normal queen, she's losing her identity. I could really use someone to talk to about all this. I miss Kristoff and Sven and you. It just feels our family is so broken up now."

Another cold breeze swept her face and it comforted her immensely. Anna liked to think Olaf heard her and was sending her a hug as a silent comfort. She only had a moment to savor it for someone knocked on her door.

"Princess Anna? Dinner will be served soon. Will you come?" Gerda asked behind the door.

Anna heaved a huge sigh and got up from her seat. "I'm coming." 

She faced the mirror in her room and proceeded to smoothen any stray hairs escaping her severely tight bun and straighten out wrinkles in her plain black gown. She almost didn't recognize the young woman that gazed back at her in the glass. There were worry lines surrounding her face and her dress was devoid of the usual color and decor.

_A woman in mourning,_ she thought to herself. _At least I look the part. I just hope it’s enough to convince Marshall Baujeu for another night, or perhaps even another fortnight._

Anna remembered Elsa’s advice on how imperative it was she play the grieving widow.

"He's been asking my blessing to propose to you," Elsa said when Anna protested the use of such deception when they both knew Kristoff was alive and well. "I keep putting him off by telling him you were still caught in the turmoil of sorrow over your dead husband. I know it feels terrible to do this but we need to play the part of two bereaved widows until the Westergaards can bring all our men home and we can break ties with France safely. Please do your best to make him think you are in no position to accept a suit due to your fragile state."

It was easier for Elsa to pretend, Anna realized. Anna had never been the kind of person who can easily hide her feelings. However, Elsa had years of practice of doing exactly that and her powers of concealment went beyond playing a calm exterior. She can put on a role of a heartbroken wretch so convincingly she can rival a theatre actress. Each time Marshall Baujeu called on them to put forward his proposal for Elsa to go to Paris, Elsa was ready with tears and a plea for more time as she put it "to come to terms with the loss of her beloved (she actually used the term) husband." She had taken to visiting Knudsvig's grave on a daily basis as a show to the French Marshall she was a devoted and devastated wife.

Anna gave one last dejected sigh, smoothed one last stray curl and headed out the door to face another awkward dinner with Marshall Baujeu.

He was waiting for her alone in the main dining room, seated near the end of the long table already decked with their finest plates and silverware. The main dining room was a place she and Elsa rarely used except in formal banquets. The table was just too long with its capacity to hold twenty guests. Even as a child, Anna’s family preferred to gather in the smaller dining room near the kitchen where the table was round and it was easier to hold a conversation with everyone else instead of needing to do a shouting match just to be overheard. Elsa however, had ordered that all dinners with Marshall Baujeu be held in the main dining room. The long table served to put both sisters a good ten places away from that man. 

Seeing that Elsa had not yet arrived, Anna took the time greet him politely with a bow before making a beeline for the other end of the table. However, she never got there fast enough. The Frenchman didn’t seat himself back into his place, but instead headed her way. He caught her hand just before she could sit and immediately pressed it to his lips.

“M-marshall Baujeu, certainly there is no need for such… errr… formal gesture,” Anna managed to mumble as she tried not to wince for the Frenchman continued to kiss her hand, far longer than necessary.

“You are right, your highness,” he said as he lifted his mouth from her hand to face her directly. “There need not be formal gestures between us in private, for we are friends, yes?”

“Uhhhmmm… yes… sure… friends,” Anna muttered as she slowly eased her hand away from his grasp and stepped back. 

“My heart is gladdened to hear that from you, Princess Anna,” he replied. “These many weeks that I’ve been here in Arendelle have been a fascinating experience for me. Fascinating indeed. I have travelled on many lands, have seen many things, but no adventure, no little step or jaunt, no experience, no sojourn from the streets of Paris, the shores of Calais, the bustle of Berlin, the humdrum of Warsaw, or the desolation of Moscow has compared to this. This place, it enthralls me, it comforts me, makes me feel alive, tingles my senses, drives my soul to new heights, pushes me do more, feel more, experience more. I wish to do more, live more, taste and feel and love and take. It keeps me breathing, pounds my heart. Do you know why?”

“Huh…?” Anna could only utter. She lost his meaning somewhere between Berlin and tingling senses. Anna had learned long ago that Marshall Baujeu was the kind of man who imagined himself a poet but was constantly jumbling words into one big mess of a rather long convoluted speech only he seemed to understand.

“Oh your highness, it is rather fortunate we find ourselves alone tonight with your sister away…”

“Elsa’s coming isn’t she?” Anna interrupted as she asked the footman on standby.

“She has sent a message of apology that she will be coming in rather late,” Berge, the pleasant faced footman replied. 

“No matter,” Marshall Baujeu said. “We shall amuse ourselves Princess and I do need a moment alone.” He turned to Berge and said almost haughtily: “You are dismissed.”

Berge hesitated and turned to Anna. Marshall Baujeu smirked at him as if he was an annoying cockroach. “I said you are dismissed,” he repeated in a harsher voice.

Anna felt slighted in the way the French Marshall had cut Berge. She and Elsa had never as much as given a rude gesture to their servants. Nonetheless, she sensed it would be more prudent to let this go and make it up to Berge later. She gave the footman a curt nod to indicate her assent for him to go. Berge nodded politely and exited the dining room, with a worried frown on his brow still clearly showing. 

“Such impertinence in the servants,” Marshall Baujeu went on. “You ought to have that one shown the door Princess.”

“He’s been in my family since I was a child,” Anna couldn’t help but mutter back at the slight.

“Well that’s the trouble with old servants. Keep them long enough and they think they can walk all over you. You and your sister are not at fault of course, Princess. I understand you have not had a man in this castle to help with discipline since your father had passed. A woman needs a strong man by her side with these unpleasant things such as handling servants, don’t you agree?”

Anna did not agree at all. She and Elsa had been handling the servants for years. Even when their father was alive, it was their mother and not their father who took care of managing the castle household and the servants. It was Queen Iduna’s courteous and encouraging manner that Elsa and Anna followed which prompted the servants to do their best work. They were efficient and always ready to help.

However, Anna realized, it would not do to say that quite out loud with Marshall Baujeu, who now took hold of her hand as he continued talking. “Well Princess, you need not fret about these things much longer.”

Anna didn’t exactly know how to respond to this, except to say, “I shouldn’t?”

“No princess, such matters can be taken care of when I am around.”

Anna felt deeply insulted for his presumption but before she could even utter a word, the man had gotten down on one knee before her without releasing her hand and was suddenly spouting out another speech:

“Princess Anna, as I was saying before… you must know… but of course you must know by now… how much I esteem you. I have refrained from saying it… But I confess I cannot hold it back… I have waited long… but I shall not make you wait no longer…”

“I’m sorry I don’t understand—” Anna began but he didn’t seem to heed her.

“You are fair and virtuous and will make an excellent wife. Our union shall bring Arendelle in a closer alliance to France that would be for the good of all. Certainly you see the advantages.”

By instinct, Anna recoiled and retracted her hand, her temper flaring with his arrogance. “Marshall Baujeu, please… I… I mean, I can’t…”

The Marshall stood up before her, rather startled at her reaction, but he continued to speak condescendingly: “But it would please the Emperor very much if we have a union soon. I understand you have been widowed only recently. But I assure you, a marriage to me will bring you all the happiness you can wish for. I am a man of the world, educated, experienced in battle, with a high rank in the military and an even more enviable position in the French court. By my side, you will have the chance to be the consort of one who will have power and prestige when France takes this world. Imagine what I can give you that your former husband cannot.”

The insult to Kristoff’s humble background stung so hard that Anna could no longer keep her composure. She glared at him openly and hissed back with vehemence: “No, you cannot possibly give me a life such that my husband has given me. But that life you offer me is one I will never want! My answer is no!”

He stepped back, clearly surprised at her at her response. For a brief moment Anna felt a surge of triumph at putting him in place. However, it only lasted a second for she realized she lost her temper and as Elsa warned before, there were consequences. 

"Do you take me for a fool Princess?" he said suddenly, his manner so harsh that it startled her.

"Sir... I don't..." Anna began but he never let her finish. His expression hardened and Anna was suddenly afraid of him. This was not a silly man like the Duke of Weselton that could be flattered and dismissed. This was a man with power who knew how to use it when he wanted.

"I've tolerated your little charade with your sister long enough! She may have convinced me she is a mourning widow but you have not. I've watched you, watched you for these many weeks. There's no grief in you. There's nothing in your eyes that even hints that your loss of a husband does bother you. I'm convinced it never bothered you at all."

Anna could say nothing. _Was I that obvious? I could never really play grief so well._

"You're no suffering widow. But I do see that you are worried," the Marshall continued. "What could you possibly be worried about? Do you want me to tell you what I think?"

Anna shook her head. "Sir, you are mistaken..."

"Am I?" he went on nastily. "I think you're worried because you are waiting for something to come... or someone."

_Kristoff._ His name came unbidden in her thoughts. _Does he know about Kristoff? That’s he’s not dead at all? Is Kristoff in danger?_

"There's that worried frown again Princess," he taunted. "So I'm right. You are waiting for him to come to you."

"Him?" Anna asked before she can stop herself.

"Yes him! Your lover who at this moment is probably only bidding his time and will soon come here to take Arendelle for the Sixth Coalition."

Anna was completely baffled_. Is Kristoff leading an insurgency to fight off the French? How come no one told me? And when had he started leading an insurgency?_

"Oh I know what he's doing. He's been blockading my ships along the North sea which is why less than half of my regiment has even reached Arendelle."

"Blockading at sea... wait—what?" _When did Kristoff had the ability to put up sea blockades?_

"The traitor I once served alongside with in Moscow who betrayed his Emperor!" Marshall Baujeu continued angrily. "He's been capturing French ships at sea, ransoming officers and messing with our supply lines!"

Anna just gave him a blank look. _Capturing French ships? That was nowhere near Kristoff's capabilities._

The Marshall now eyed her with open hostility. "You can stop with the pretense Princess. You and I both know who he is."

"Sir, I'm afraid I don't understand," Anna protested.

"Jorgenbjorgen!" the Marshall spouted. "You can't deny you know nothing. He was once your fiance when he was called Prince Hans of the Southern Isles!"

Anna's mouth fell open at this revelation. _Hans! He's been helping us? All this time I thought he was so far away in Sweden, but he's out there helping us against France! Perhaps he's even on his way here to liberate us._

"So tell me Princess," he said angrily. “What exactly is your plan with him? Are you here setting a little trap? I warn you now that if you do, it will fail. May I remind you that there are 18 Arendellian soldiers currently in French custody? Your sister has been pleading me for the last few days to have them sent back home. I have ordered a stay of that leave pending her acceptance of Emperor Bonaparte's invitation to see her in Paris. I will only sign for their release once I see her board a ship to France. Do not give me an additional reason not to grant them that leave."

Anna's body shook with fear and anger at this open threat that she could not speak.

"If Jorgenbjorgen comes here—" Marshall Baujeu went on but he stopped abruptly as Anna felt a tingle of cold seep into the room. The Marshall felt it too for he shivered visibly. In the next instant the doors of the dining room blew open and Elsa appeared, an angry harpy-like vision in her drab mourning dress that Marshall Baujeu clearly cowered.

"Do not speak of him, Marshall! Not in the presence of my sister!" Elsa warned as she marched in, her eyes blazing with fury.

For a moment Anna expected Elsa to strike at the Marshall with her ice until her sister's words caught up with her. _Wait! Elsa's angry at him not for threatening me but for mentioning Hans?_

"Elsa..." Anna began but Elsa cut her off.

"You may go sister. I would like to speak to the Marshall alone," she said with a look similar to what her father used to give that told her she was dismissed.

Anna knew she was being shut out again but saw reason to hold her tongue until the French Marshall was out of earshot. Reluctantly, she headed out the door but the moment she was out, she started running to the kitchen. _Whatever they will be talking about, I deserved to hear._

Anna knew every nook and cranny in the castle, including the secret passages used by the servants to go about from one room to the next without being seen. The kitchen had a passageway that led to the main dining room via a secret door that swung open from what appeared to be a plain wall. She headed towards it now and listened in at the crack of the door where she could hear the occupants on the other side.

"I forgive you Marshall, for you do not know," she heard Elsa say. "But I will not tolerate you to continue to hurt my sister by even insinuating that she could ever be involved with Colonel Jorgenbjorgen in any way after what he did to her!"

"Did to her?" Marshall Baujeu stammered.

"He broke her heart Marshall," Elsa explained. "And he attempted to kill me by placing a sword over my head after he accused me of killing my own sister. Certainly you've heard the story."

"Well... there were rumors... but they were unsubstantiated..."

"Unsubstantiated because he tried to bury them to clean his name," Elsa went on to Anna's horror.

_Why is she painting Hans as the villain?_ Anna wondered with growing alarm. She placed her forehead against the door and could now see the two occupants of the room through the crack. Her sister sat next to the Marshall and had taken his hand, something that she rarely did with people she did not know well as Anna was well aware how uncomfortable Elsa was with touch.

"Marshall," Elsa continued, her tone suddenly softening. "We are friends, and I think as friends you must know the full truth. That man you speak of had committed treason in my land even before he committed it against France. If you happen to make inquiries to a certain Captain Bertole in your ranks, he can tell you that despicable man also personally carried out my brother-in-law's execution. Clearly, you can see he volunteered to do so to inflict additional pain for my sister."

"I am quite aware of Colonel Jorgenbjorgen's role in Lt. Bjorgman's demise. However, I assure you it was a legal execution."

"Which I wholeheartedly agree was justified given my brother-in-law's offense. No one is above the law," Elsa replied.

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing. _How can Elsa throw Kristoff's reputation like that? Has she no sense of family?_

"Despite my own opinions on the matter you must not say such things with my sister. I assure you she is heartbroken though she may not appear so. But then again Anna is young and in the past impulsive of her decisions, including her rather hasty short-lived engagement to Colonel Jorgenbjorgen. As for her unfortunate marriage to Lt. Bjorgman... well...” Elsa paused and Anna could almost see her sister shrug almost in a disappointed fashion. “She will get over it in time."

_Unfortunate marriage! Get over it? Elsa what in the world are you talking about?_

"If I may Queen Elsa,” spoke the Marshall. “She appears averse to my suit earlier, which raised my doubts of what we spoke about before."

"But you spoke too soon Marshall," replied Elsa, her tone almost cajoling. "Anna is very delicate at this time. She believes herself in love with that common ice harvester. If you wait a little while and allow her to heal naturally, she will come to realize that a marriage to an older more reliable and distinguished gentleman as yourself would be a most desirable match."

_She's practically selling me to that man! _Anna fumed for a moment before she realized what Elsa was doing. _She's playing for time. I just need to trust her to work on this._

"Now on the matter of Colonel Jorgenbjorgen," Elsa continued, her face shifting into a subtle scowl that gave the impression she was affronted. "I hope you never mention him again. After all he did to us, to even insinuate that Anna or I can ever be involved, or God-forbid… collude with such a monster is a great insult to our person."

The Marshall caught the hint and he immediately looked uncomfortable. "Your majesty, forgive me... I did not mean to provide insult... it's just that it appears you hesitate to show support of France... and he... well his appearance in the North Sea makes one suspicious. You can understand the Emperor's caution to suspect given that so many monarchies lately have turned traitor to our cause."

"I apologize if I appear unfeeling," Elsa replied, her voice once more taking in such demure tones. Her hand shifted from his wrist to trail onto his shoulder. "Perhaps I have been caught up in my own sorrows. You cannot possibly understand a woman's heartache such that my sister and I have endured when we lost our husbands. If I appear unsupportive of the cause, I assure you that is not my intention."

Anna could only stare blankly at Elsa's boldfaced lie. She was so good at deceiving people now if she didn't know her sister she would have been convinced of her sincerity.

"Well then your majesty, I hope you will now consider the Emperor's invitation to see you. He is most eager for your visit."

"As I am, Marshall," Elsa replied. "I would like to assure his majesty that we are faithful allies. Which brings me to the reason for my tardiness this evening. You see, I have been to see Captain Foix-Lescun. I have asked him to arrange my transport to Paris on his ship two days from now."

_No!_ Anna almost gasped out loud. _Elsa what are you doing? You can't leave!_

"Two days?" Marshal Baujeu asked, clearly surprised. "So soon?"

"I don't think there is any cause to delay further. The change of scenery may even lift my spirits and I am certain the Emperor would be very pleasant company."

"Very well," Marshall Baujeu grinned satisfactorily. "However, Captain Foix-Lescun was not my intended man to accompany you to Paris. I am assigning him to see to the fortifications of Arendelle's northwestern border. I was hoping another of my men can escort you..."

"Ahhh... but Marshall, Captain Foix-Lescun is reputed to be a man of valor and strength of character. Forgive me if I seem too forward in requesting him specifically to see me through my travel. As you mentioned, the Swedish navy is currently plying the seas. I fear for my safety. His presence in the castle for my security has been such a comfort to me after the terrible things I’ve gone through. I believe Captain Foix-Lescun is most capable of bringing me to Emperor Bonaparte."

"He's actually more experienced on land than at sea." Marshall Baujeu remarked uncomfortably. "Which was why I wanted him guarding the border."

"But he is a veteran tactician of three battles, Marshall. His accomplishments are impressive. Certainly he is more than adept at navigating through treacherous waters to bring me to France. I feel he is the only man, besides yourself, whom I can trust with this mission."

The Marshall raised an eyebrow. Anna got the feeling that Marshall Baujeu was slightly displeased at the praise to this other man. "You are aware of his military record?"

"Well not until recently when Anna told me about them."

_Okay Elsa where are you going with this? I don't even have an idea about Foix-nosy-Lescun’s record. All I know is he’s an annoying snoop._

"Princess Anna told you?"

"Why yes. My sister you see is fascinated with military accomplishments. And he is a young, charming, handsome man..." She paused as if to hesitate. "A little too charming for my taste though... Marshall... I confess there is another reason I wish Captain Foix-Lescun to accompany me back to Paris. I... fear it is a rather personal reason. May I take you into my confidence?"

"What is it, your majesty?" He asked with wide-eyed concern.

"Captain Foix-Lescun, I suspect has his eye on my sister as well. Well as you know my sister is rather an impressionable young woman. But he’s not the sort of man I would want for her…” She paused as her hand moved up his shoulder to stroke his epaulettes, before continuing. “If you know what I mean, Henri?” Another pause and she blinked at him and offered him a shy little pout. “May I call you Henri?”

The grin that grazed the Marshall’s face told Anna he was melted butter in her sister’s hands. Anna felt slightly sick at the blatant flirtation her sister was employing on the Marshall. It gave her a distinct reminder of the charms Hans used to display in Copenhagen in the court of her Uncle Frederick or the way he conducted his deceit when they first met.

“Why of course your majesty, I would be honored if you used my Christian name,” replied the Marshall. “Just as I am honored that you’ve favored me as a soon to be intimate of your family.”

“Well I only want what’s best for my family,” Elsa drawled sweetly at him before her gaze turned to the hidden door. Anna was immediately aware that Elsa knew she was watching and her sister’s next words assured Anna of what Elsa was really going about. “Believe me, I would do everything to protect my family.”

***

_Laeso, Capitol of the Southern Isles_

_April 21, 1813_

King Caleb was not a patient man. If there was one thing that could irritate him most, it was to be kept waiting. And waiting for a queen of another country to make a decision had been wearing down his good humor. He expected Lars to have done his job by now. 

_He does have a kingdom of his own now, so perhaps he was becoming impertinent with his own power,_ Caleb realized.

Caleb was usually fond of his second oldest brother. With his brilliant mind and easy charm, Lars was among the few brothers that rarely disappointed him. He had been most obedient, and rather willing when Caleb sent him out to seduce both the crown prince of the Northern Isles and his sister. He succeeded brilliantly that when Prince Magnus met his untimely end, Lars was able to quickly install his own wife to the throne before the other ambitious nobles of the Northern Isles could replace her with Prince Knudsvig or Queen Elsa. 

_Now that’s one woman that’s harder to control than I thought. Perhaps she is proving a challenge to Lars. That’s a first._

His thoughts were interrupted with a smart rap on his office door. It opened to reveal another one of his brothers. 

“Well?” he said irritably as Lucriff entered his office. 

“A letter from Lars just came in,” Lucriff announced.

“If that’s another excuse, I don’t want to hear it—,” he barked at his brother.

“She’s agreed to leave Arendelle,” Lucriff cut him off. Normally, Caleb would be affronted with such an interruption, but his third oldest brother had just told him what he wanted to hear and he decided to let this go. 

Caleb promptly grabbed the piece of paper Lucriff presented and skimmed through it until he was satisfied with the message. “Well it’s about time Lars managed it. I was about to pull him out of it if he couldn’t handle her.” He stared back at his brother. “I trust then that you can take over from here Lucriff or do I have to send Hans?”

“Hans?” His third oldest brother scoffed. “Why would you send that failure to do this?”

Caleb almost growled at him. He swore sometimes Lucriff lacked foresight. “That so-called ‘failure’ managed to bounce back from his punishment and now heads the Swedish army. He also managed to charm his insipid little fiancé into taking him back. If Holford hadn’t made the mistake he did, Hans would be deep into Arendelle’s court by now and in between Queen Elsa’s legs.”

“And have his cock frozen you mean?” Lucriff snickered. 

“He probably would have used even that to his advantage,” Caleb pointed out. “Provided the Queen didn’t kill him, he could have come up with a guilt trip to keep her into the palm of his hands. You really should give Hans a bit more credit. The boy didn’t end up useless. He’s turning out to be a true Westergaard after all. He’s already captured two French ships since he turned to the Coalition and blockaded the rest from pushing forward in this region. What have you got to show for?”

His younger brother raised an eyebrow. It was the only expression he would allow to show this bothered him. But Caleb knew his brother better. Lucriff was enraged at his underhanded insult to his abilities. As commander of the Southern Isles fleet, Lucriff considered anyone with a better naval conquest a rival challenger. That person being Hans added salt to the wound for Lucriff was one of those brothers who had never even seen Hans as anything but a throwaway. Caleb used to think that too. When Hans committed treason in Arendelle, Caleb didn’t even flinch when he sent his brother to a prison cell and later to the frontlines. However, over the years, the glowing reports from the French command about Hans made Caleb suddenly look at Hans in a new light. When news of his promotion to Swedish general arrived, Caleb couldn’t help but feel a new respect for the younger man. _He’s got a far more creative and devious mind than I have_, Caleb finally admitted. 

It was precisely this reason that Caleb decided Hans was ready for another challenge, although, Hans would now need some extra help to get it done. 

“I can do this Caleb. You can count on me to get to her,” Lucriff emphasized.

“You better,” Caleb said almost nonchalantly. He knew his countenance would infuriate Lucriff even more but he needed his brother motivated enough to succeed. “Make her see reason so she would come to us here to the Southern Isles. If she does not, let her know those 18 Arendellian soldiers of hers are soon to be our unwilling guests.”


	7. An Unexpected Truce

_Mjosyndi, a small Arendellian village_

_April 21, 1813_

The girl huddled by the side of the old stone house with her back pressed against the cold wall. She pulled her tattered coat closer against her skin. It had been growing warmer each day as spring was set to give way to summer. However, the girl was still feeling unusually chilly of late. She had been coughing almost constantly at night and it would probably be worse if there had been no hot soups to warm her. The glogg had been most helpful but that was long gone three days ago, given to her sister and her poor worn out old mama who were now both too ill to leave their beds. Their last bits of food would only last them one more meal tonight. If she didn't get more money soon, little Kaitlyn and Mama would have to make do with just hot water and salt at breakfast.

This was why the girl had come here again. She needed this job so badly. She heard that the press within the building had been silent for almost a month now and the men—the ones they called Brothers of the Purification League—haven't been seen lately. They were the ones who operated the press that made the pamphlets and paid those willing to distribute them. They paid two skillings for every stack of 100 copies distributed. It wasn't much but it was enough to get food on the table for another day. The pamphlets they print were terrible to look at. The girl couldn't read but the pictures were gruesome enough. They also told such horrible stories that even the girl found them unbelievable at times.

_Can an evil snow queen really be ruling our land? Was this Kristoff really as awful as they say?_

There was a time when the girl had dreamed of meeting the famed Ice Queen. People from the villages near Arendelle Castle had told stories about how beautiful she was. True, for two nights, the wind blew cold in the middle of July for some unexplained reason on those days when they said the new Queen accidentally unleashed an ice storm on Arendelle. However, it brought little damage to their village near these misty mountains where snow and winter was a way of life for most of the year. In fact, nothing much really changed in this village at all for decades. And even after Queen Elsa was crowned, life continued on pretty much the same. No one really saw the royals in the flesh. All they heard were stories from traders and the governor who visited Arendelle castle every quarter of the year. To the girl, the news about a Queen with magical ice powers or the fairy-tale like wedding of the Princess Anna to a commoner was no different from the fantastical bedtime tales she heard people told by the fire. It was only the war that changed things so drastically and it brought with it these stories of the awful rulers of Arendelle. The girl always had nagging doubts about these stories and she felt rather guilty for being among those spreading these messages. However, there was one aspect about the Queen she cannot ignore:

_Queen Elsa sent our men into this war. She let my Papa die in some far-flung place and that's why we are suffering now. Why shouldn't everyone else know that?_

The girl heard a scuffle of feet and she looked up and saw a man. She recognized him as one of the Brothers of the Purification League. He walked towards the house. She wasted no time and moved towards him.

"Good day brother," she greeted him warmly.

He stared back at her, recognition immediately lighting up as he took in her threadbare clothes.

"I have nothing for you sister. You must be away now."

"Please sir, perhaps you have stack for me, even just one. I'd be willing to walk to the next village to distribute it."

The man however shook his head. "There will be no more pamphlets. No more. We're closing the presses."

"But Sir, what about the mission? You said it was our duty to spread the word about the evils of the Queen?"

The man just snorted. "Mission? Well you're as gullible as the rest, are you? Wake up girl. Mission's over. Money for it won't be coming in anymore."

The girl shrank back, startled by the man's outburst. _So it was all just about money? He was sending us to malign the Queen because he was being paid for it?_

"Now be gone with you and remember you know nothing about this. You know what happens to children who the Queen's men find out you've been spreading this."

He said it so dismissively, the girl didn't dare utter another word for a minute. However her own desperation pushed her to call out to him again.

"Sir please, if there is any job you can have me do, I'll do it. My Ma and sister are sick. We won't have any food tomorrow."

The man just looked even more annoyed at her. "Bah! Go away! There's no money do you hear? If you need money, you best take a trade somewhere else." He looked at her closely and leered at her from head to foot. "You’re not bad looking. I'm sure the madam down the old tavern at the end of the road might have a place for you."

The girl felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. Everyone knew the old tavern at the far edge of the village was the place men engaged with women of ill repute. Her Mama had warned her never to go near that place. She shuddered to think this man—this so-called Brother who once preached about the wickedness of their queen and the importance of remaining pure was now telling her to be a whore.

"I don't mind taking you myself," the man went on. "But as I said, there's not going to be any more money. I can't have you taking what I've got left. Of course, if you're really desperate we can arrange something..."

The girl didn't stay to hear what he had to say. She fled as fast as she could, her heart pounding in fear, anger and disgust. 

_I never should have believed him. He’s nothing but a fraud!_

She kept on running and didn't stop until she was in the center of the village. It was already late afternoon and the few men who had been ice harvesting were already gathering towards the local pub. She eyed them with envy as they left their ice picks and a cart full of blocks of ice outside the establishment.

_I wish I had been a boy. They would have taken me in. With so few men left in the village to do the ice harvesting they would have needed the extra hand._

An idea suddenly sparked her mind.

_Maybe they wouldn't mind even if I was a girl. They are so shorthanded by now maybe they would accept even a girl into their guild. I just need to prove to them I can be just as good and strong._

She glanced around. There was no one left on the street and the ice picks and tongs were just propped outside the tavern with no one guarding them. She cautiously approached the metal objects and grasped one. The weight was indeed heavier than she expected but she could still pick it up it. She lifted it up several times until she acclimatized to the weight and the feel of cold steel on her hands.

_Now time to try lifting an ice block._

She gabbed each handle of a tong and allowed the tongs to clip one of the blocks and attempted to pull. However the tong slipped, the force of the weight sending her careening forward towards the blade of the tong.

She cried out, expecting to be cut, but her movement was suddenly halted as someone grasped her and the tongs were wrenched from her hands as a voice called out:

"What do you think you're doing?"

She turned around to see it was a boy about her age, perhaps older. She was basing it with his looks which were youthful but he had the height of a full grown man, towering at her at a little more than six feet. He appeared strong too for he held the tong with just one hand.

"I... was trying to see if I can lift the ice..." she replied rather pathetically.

"You were holding it wrong," he said rather harshly. "You would have sliced your foot off if I hadn't intervened." He stared at her rather suspiciously. "Why exactly were you trying to lift that ice?"

She stared back at him and realized he wasn't dressed as an ice harvester. His coat looked far too new and mended but it was his boots that clued her on who he was. Those boots were the same style issued to her father when he was recruited to go to war. This boy was a soldier and he was probably thinking she was trying to steal the ice block.

"I just wanted to see if I could lift it," she explained.

"These tools are not toys," he admonished. "They're dangerous if you don't know how to handle them properly."

He certainly knew how to handle them. He set aside the tongs carefully to one side.

"You know how to harvest ice?" She asked for lack of a better thing to say.

"My father was an ice harvester and I was an apprentice for a few years," he said.

"But now you're a soldier," she said.

He looked at her with wide eyed alarm. "What makes you think..." he began.

"Shoes," she said as she pointed at his feet. "Same as my father's. I used to polish them before he went to join the army. He's... he's gone now."

The boy looked sympathetic. "What was his name?"

"Skule Erlingson," she replied. "He was assigned to the..."

"Twenty-fourth infantry," the boy finished. "Same as I did."

"You knew him?" she asked astonished.

He nodded. "He was kind to me. Those first few days on the ship to Poland when I was homesick and didn't have friends, he took me under his wing. He introduced me to other soldiers he knew. I cried for days after I watched him die of pneumonia in the camp."

"I... I'm glad he passed in the presence of a friend," she replied.

"Come," said the boy as he pointed to the pub. "It's so much more comfortable inside. We can get some hot glogg."

The girl hesitated. "I haven't any money."

"It's my treat," he assured her. "We'll toast your father's memory. There's something I need to give to you too."

The girl still hesitated. He may sound nice but she wasn't one to go drinking in pubs with strangers.

"I'm Private Thomas Thomson," he said as if he sensed her reluctance. "All my friends call me Tommy. So did your father. I came here to see my cousins, the Stiegsons. They lost their Papa too."

The girl knew Marie and Stefan Stiegson but were not intimate with them. Marie was a seamstress who owned her own dress shop while Stefan was an ice harvester. They were the few people in her village who still maintained a stable income even though their father died in the war. The girl wondered if perhaps this boy could at least give her an introduction to Stefan so she could apply as an ice harvesting apprentice. She was useless sewing but she knew she could eventually be strong enough to harvest ice if she was taught properly.

"Alright," she agreed.

They went inside and sat on an empty table where a young girl served them with hot glogg. The aroma of the beverage was so intoxicatingly good she had to remind herself to sip it carefully and not chugg it down.

"I told you my name. I haven't heard yours," Tommy hinted after they had a few sips in silence.

"Margaret," she replied. "But friends call me Mags."

"Pleased to meet you, Mags," Tommy gallantly said as he offered her hand to shake. Mags couldn't help but flush with warmth when his hand made contact with hers. She was beginning to realize how handsome he was with his bright young face and his full head of golden hair that shone in the light of the pub’s lamps.

"I've been meaning to find families of the soldiers who passed away in the war in this village. I guess you've saved me the trouble of finding your father's." He reached into his pocket and procured a small drawstring bag. He drew something from it carefully wrapped in brown paper and handed it to her."

"What's this?" she asked.

"Something to honor your Papa," he replied.

She unwrapped the object and saw there was a small medallion plated in gold. It wasn't much but she could tell it could possibly be worth something to stave off starvation if she sold it.

"Queen Elsa awarded those medals to all those who perished in the war," explained Tommy.

Mags immediately dropped the object at hearing the word "queen." Despite what she just realized from the unsavory Brother of the Purification League she encountered, she could not completely dispel her doubts about the queen.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"What does she want?" Mags asked suspiciously.

Tommy looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"This thing she's giving us. Is this some form of her sorcery?"

"Sorcery?" Tommy asked as he picked up the medallion. "There's no sorcery in this. It's just a token of honor for the sacrifices made by our men. Look, I don’t know what you’ve heard, but Queen Elsa is no witch. She’s may have powers but she’s human. She’s kind and generous just like her sister, Princess Anna.”

Mags scoffed at him. “Generous? And when have we even felt their generosity? Queen Elsa sent our men to some stupid war then when they died, she couldn’t even be bothered to think of those families she left orphaned. Couldn’t even extend a helping hand when we were starving.”

“She did extend help,” argued Tommy. “Queen Elsa decreed an additional stipend be given for a year aside from the regular pension for the families of the deceased."

Mags eyes widened with confusion. "Stipend? Regular pension? You mean, we’re supposed to be getting money?"

Tommy nodded. "Queen Elsa set up a fund for the widows and orphans of the soldiers that fought in the war. It's supposed to be given each month. Haven't you received anything?"

Mags shook her head. "The governor said Papa's pension ended when he died. We haven't received anything since we got the notice of his death in July."

"That's not right,” Tommy frowned. “You should be receiving that regularly. All my friends in my village who had family members that perished in the war have been receiving it. My family would too if I had died.”

“As I said, we haven’t received anything. No one in this village has.” 

Mags related to him how unkindly the governor turned her and her mother away a month after her Papa's notice of death. They were not the only family who was sent away that day. Shortly after, the governor sent a general notice that all pensions for dead soldiers would immediately cease. That same afternoon the Brothers of the Purification League made their appearance and started recruiting people with stacks of pamphlets and stories about the evil queen that ruled them. They had no problem getting the angry and desperate crowds of bereaving family members to join in.

As she related to him the tale, she began to realize that the sudden appearance of the Purification League when people were upset over the lack of financial support could not possibly be a coincidence. _But can I trust what this boy is saying too? _

“So in this entire village no one who has lost a family member from the war has received any pension whatsoever. That’s rather… odd.”

“What’s it up to you?” she challenged.

He was silent for a while as if he was thinking hard, before he eyed her carefully. “I’m a soldier of the Crown. I’m going to help you make this right. “I think we should speak to the governor,” Tommy said as he moved to get up. “Somebody needs to make this right.”

Mags felt suddenly alarmed. She remembered seeing the governor meet with the members of the Purification League before. It wasn’t often and not out in public but she had seen it a few times when she came to pick up her stacks of pamphlets. _If there really is a pension that was supposed to be given to us and the governor had lied to us about it, it could be that he was keeping the money. He wouldn’t want anyone else blowing the whistle on him. If this boy barges in, he might end up in danger. That’s not going to help me or anyone else in this village._

“I have a better idea,” Mags told him. “I think we need to gather information first, and I know a lot of families who can give you exactly that.”

***

_Somewhere in the North Sea_

_April 21, 1813_

Hans found the man shivering in the brig among a dozen other inmates. The poor fool had lost his glasses and Hans could tell he could barely see without them. The blue fabric of his formal dress uniform was stained, wrinkled and lacked the medals that previously adorned them. His once tailored mustache had overgrown into a full length beard that covered his chin. It was unkempt and probably filled with lice by now. There was no danger of his head being riddled with such vermin for the top of his held was now completely bald with the absence of the hairpiece he wore the last time they met. His pitiful appearance reminded Hans of his previous self when he was also tossed into a prison for almost a year. Yet, just like him, this older man still appeared sharp and alert even after being subjected what he knew would be an undignified accommodations for quite some time.

"Who's there? What do you want?"

_He’s still rather acerbic. _Hans concluded. _That may serve me well. He may have lost but he’s not defeated. I’d say given the right motivation, he’s still willing to fight._

A younger muscular man Hans immediately recognized as that one that once tried to kill Queen Elsa with a crossbow, leaned over and whispered something in the elderly man’s ear. The little man immediately stiffened and stood up to face him.

"So the former Prince Hans comes. I've heard of your little exploits in the French army since our time together in Arendelle. Have you come to finally execute me as Napoleon's dog?"

"No, Duke," replied Hans. "I'm no more a French puppet than you are. And if the spy network you've been running has been as efficient as your reputation says it is, you would know which side I have been these last few months."

The Duke squinted at him in an effort to peer at his face. "Of course you would turn traitor to the French, just when it's convenient now to ally with the Sixth Coalition."

"As you did as well, Duke," Hans pointed.

"Everything I did then and now was for the preservation of Weselton and the protection of my people. Unlike you who only had personal gain at the back of his mind!" spat the Duke.

"Oh and I suppose ordering the murder of the Queen of Arendelle had something to do with the protection of the Weseltonians?" Hans couldn't help but bite back in response.

"She represented a monstrous evil in the world. She's dangerous. With those powers, what's stopping her from freezing Weselton after she's done with Arendelle?"

"And yet she did nothing of that sort," Hans argued. "When her country was being blockaded by the English to the point of starvation, she did not attack. When France was forcing her to submit to an alliance, she took the diplomatic way. There were a dozen threats to her country and her people from various factions through the years, not once did she lift a finger to use her powers to retaliate. I ask you again, do you think she's still a monster you accused her on her coronation day?"

The man did not respond immediately. His beady eyes just glared at Hans. Hans retaliated with a steady expectant look until the man finally blinked. He seemed to realize what Hans was waiting for. "I suppose in hindsight... I might have misjudged her. In retrospect, she had been willing to share information from the frontlines regarding the fate of many Weseltonian soldiers sent to Moscow. I admit, in the spirit of cooperation, she can be a valuable asset in these times...” He paused and gave a defeated sigh. “I suppose from where I am now, I can see there are worse monsters in the world than a woman with ice powers."

That was all Hans needed to hear. He held up a set of keys and unchained the duke's hands from their bonds. He passed the keys to his lieutenant and ordered the rest of the Weseltonian prisoners to be set free.

He led the Duke out of his cabin cell and into the deck of the half-burning French sloop littered with the bodies of fallen soldiers. The Duke squinted at the harsh light but gradually acclimated his sight. Hans handed him the pair of spectacles one of his men had recovered from the former captain's office. The Duke took his time wiping the lenses and putting them back on. Once he did, he gave a rather satisfied grin at seeing damage on the ship that had held him prisoner.

"May I invite you Duke, to my ship to discuss further the spirit of cooperation?" Hans asked.

"I don't seem to have a choice, do I? It seems you're likely to let me go to my death sentence in Paris for treason if I said no. I take it this benevolent rescue of yours comes with payment you wish to extract."

"Nothing in this world is free my dear Duke," Hans remarked. "But you of all people know that. I seem to remember you did not take too well my giving away precious tradable goods."

"Fine, lead the way then," he said almost irritably.

Hans gestured him to move forward and the man grumblingly did so, his dirty boots stomping on the wood of the deck and the gangplank that connected the fallen sloop to Hans' ship.

"Clean up and tow her. Report to me when you're done," Hans ordered his lieutenant before following after the Duke of Weselton.

Hans couldn't help but feel good once his feet were back into the familiar planks of the Swedish ship. This was the finest vessel he had ever had the fortune to take command. He felt that for once, fate had finally dealt him an opportunity to rise and be useful in this world without anything holding him back.

_Well there's one thing more holding me. But I'm about to take care of that._

He reached the cabin of his office where the Duke was already waiting impatiently for him by his desk. Hans took his time in walking over behind his desk and sitting down. The gesture made it clear to the Duke who was in charge here.

"Well?" the Duke demanded when he let the prolonged silence become unbearable. "What do you want?"

"You mean what do we want Duke?" Hans replied casually. "I want exactly what you want. The freedom of Weselton from French control so you can resume normal trade."

"How do you propose we do that? Bloody Napoleon sanctioned Weselton from trading with any nation that declared for the Coalition even when half of my people are already starving. I tried to save it by trading anyway."

"And when you were caught, your own king and brother sacrificed you to be arrested and beheaded for treason rather than lose the alliance with France," Hans finished for him. "But before that he already earned your ire when he sent almost two thousand Weseltonians to their deaths as soldiers who marched with the Continental Army in Moscow."

"My son was among them," he sputtered angrily. "He never came home. I don't even have his body to bury properly. Just a final letter."

Hans raised an eyebrow at that information but decided not to say anything. _Not yet._

The Duke’s expression hardened. "I can accept losing my life, but not that of my son. So tell me, General, what exactly is your plan?"

"The elimination of French control on Weselton of course is the eventual end. If you're willing to side with the Coalition, I am prepared to back you with the Swedish army. You can lead a rebellion from within. I'm sure you will have no problem recruiting people to join you given so many Weselton soldiers were lost to the last campaign. You may even be seen as a hero in your country should you choose to take action against the French to liberate it."

"And then what?" the Duke raised an eyebrow. "You're asking me to depose my brother?"

"No, merely convince him to change sides to the Coalition. However, if your brother is too stubborn to see the advantages of leaving France then I leave you to decide on the best course of action to usher Weselton towards allying with the Coalition."

There was a gleam in the little man's eyes that told Hans what that action would be. Hans could hardly blame him. The Duke was also part Westergaard, another cousin from a secret Westergaard illicit liaison for power. He had the same streak of vengefulness and competitively turbulent home life that Hans experienced in his own family.

"And what price do you expect me to pay for your generous aid in supporting me to liberate France from Weselton?" the Duke asked.

"A simple matter,” Hans replied. “I need information."

The Duke wrinkled his nose condescendingly. "What kind of information?"

"I want the location of 18 Arendellian soldiers kept by France. I know your spy network would know where they are being held."

"Arendellians?" He narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes I do know where they are. But what are they to you? I thought you were done with that nation?"

"Nothing of course,” Hans drawled lazily. “But they are essential in gaining the compliance of their Queen to our side.”

“So you’re taking them as hostages to use against Queen Elsa. I hate to point out a rather large flaw in your plan, but 18 soldiers would hardly matter in the Queen’s decision when she and the rest of her country are already prisoners of France.” 

“She won’t be a prisoner for long,” Hans replied. “Tomorrow, she is taking a ship out of Arendelle on the way to Paris where Emperor Bonaparte has summoned her. We have the opportunity to liberate her from her captors.”

“And you need my knowledge on the arms of the French warships, the capabilities of their crew and their sea routes in order to launch an attack to kidnap her?” the Duke finished for him. 

Hans rolled his eyes. “Please, my dear Duke, let’s keep it pleasant. It’s a rescue attempt of a potential ally. Once in our custody, she is free to choose to join us. And she will join us because we will offer to liberate the rest of her nation.”

“We?” the Duke asked condescendingly. “I may agree to help you obtain her, but my generosity only goes so far. Don’t think that I have easily forgotten how she humiliated me and cut off valuable trade.”

_So he’s still playing hardball,_ thought Hans. _Time to hit him in a vulnerable spot._

“You mentioned before she had been generous with information about the Weseltonians in the front.”

The Duke scoffed at him. “A pittance of information she shared is not worth risking my resources to save her little kingdom. I will need everything I have left to liberate Weselton in the coming days ahead. She’s not one to fight wars using her powers. She never used them for her own kingdom’s gain, much less for another. And if you think to dangle with me the idea of her resuming trade with Weselton, then you are wasting your breath. Trade relations cannot normalize while that mad Napoleon continues to rule and threaten us. Queen Elsa can offer me nothing of value to change my mind.”

“I suppose you are right,” Hans sighed. “There is nothing Queen Elsa can offer you. But something in Arendelle may have something of value for you.”

“Phssh!” the Duke scoffed again. “Arendelle is nothing now that the Northern Isles is no longer joined to them.”

“I am not talking of wealth or power or tradable goods, Duke. I am talking of information.”

The Duke rolled his eyes and made to stand up but Hans stopped him midstride with three words:

“About your son.”

The little man sat back down again, his mouth dropped open to speak but he promptly closed it again as he looked undecided for a moment what to say. Finally, he muttered: “What do you know about my son?”

“Only that he died in a hospital in Warsaw. His body was never brought home because they didn’t have the resources to bring the dead back. You were sent his medal and a final letter.”

“How do you know this? About him dying in Warsaw?” the Duke demanded apprehensively. Gone was the haughty man. In his place, Hans could see this was a father who had dealt with an unbearable loss. He felt a tiny flicker of pity for the man and what he needed to do to take advantage of this situation.

“I was admitted to the same hospital,” Hans explained.

The Duke bolted from his chair, his arms stretched out into the desk, leaning on them as he tried to peer at his face. “Then you saw him? You spoke to him?” the Duke was almost pleading.

Hans shook his head. “We never met. He was already dead and buried more than a month before I was brought in.”

“Then how…?” the Duke gasped.

Hans was tempted to just say it outright, but he knew he needed to show proof of what he knew to convince the Duke. “You said you received a letter from your son. Do you have it with you?”

“I always have it with me,” the Duke declared. “It was the one thing those French bastards let me keep when they took everything.” He drew a leather booklet from his coat pocket and opened it to reveal a piece of paper, frayed at the edges but lovingly handled. “Here it is. He had someone write it for him because he was too weak to hold a pen by then.”

Hans stared at the letter and knew from the script he had what he needed. He drew from his own pocket his own letter pouch and showed the Duke a shorter note. It was a gift card that once accompanied a terribly knitted pair of socks that he still wore today. The card had only three lines which he showed the Duke:

To Hans,

Merry Christmas!

from Anna

“It’s written in the same hand!” the Duke exclaimed before he looked back at Hans, his eyes lighting up in a way that Hans had never seen before. It was brimming with hope and anticipation of one who had just discovered the most precious treasure in the world at his fingertips. “The nurse! It’s a nurse who wrote this for my son. She would have spent his last days with him! You know who she is! Tell me who is she?”

“You know who she is Duke,” Hans said calmly. “And she’s in Arendelle.”

The Duke appeared confused for a moment then his eyes gazed back at the note. “Anna?” he muttered almost inaudibly before realization dawned in his eyes. “No… it can’t be… Princess Anna?”

Hans merely nodded.

“But…but…” he sputtered. “She’s royalty… why would she be in a hospital… just behind the frontlines of all places…?”

“She served as a volunteer nurse months ago. You can check with your own sources from the French records if you don’t believe me. She also took care of me when I was there. She mentioned taking care of your son, writing a last letter for his father and watching him die. Of course, Princess Anna had no idea he was your son. She’s not exactly good at remembering names of the aristocracy and I decided not to enlighten her at that time.”

“It doesn’t matter. She spoke to my son. That is enough. I need to speak to her! I need to know about his last days. It’s the only thing I have left of him!” he said desperately. 

“There’s only one way you can speak to her, Duke,” Hans hinted.

The elderly man glared at him but finally nodded in defeat. “Fine, you’re right. We will need to liberate her and the rest of Arendelle.”


	8. Attack at Sea

_Somewhere in the North Sea_   
_April 23, 1813_

Elsa stared out into the open sea and breathed deeply the air that smelled of brine. The sea spray that occasionally blew across her face left her skin rather sticky but she hadn't minded. It was the least of her worries. At least she had stopped throwing up after every meal and her legs no longer gave way every few minutes whenever the ship rocked.

"Her majesty has already accustomed to having sea legs," Captain Otto, one of her Arendellian escorts praised her earlier today. "And in just three days. Most men don't get them until after a week."

Elsa couldn't imagine going through the hell she went through for a week. In the last two days since she boarded the French ship, it seemed all she could do was stumble about and throw up. She had taken to bringing a bucket just about everywhere. It left her so exhausted and dizzy she could barely think.

Think was something she essentially needed to do. As she was no longer distracted by her own physical limitations, she allowed her apprehensions to the fore of her mind.

_Was I right to trust Lars? Can he really do something to get me and Arendelle out of the situation were in or did I just fall for another trap again? He said Caleb will send someone for me but when will that happen? How long should I wait?_

She didn’t exactly have much for a choice left but to follow Lars’ instruction. She had grown careless and she only had herself to blame for getting caught…

***

_Arendellian Grounds_   
_Five days earlier_

Elsa lit a candle and placed it on the cold candelabra that adorned the marble tombstone of her former husband. It was early yet and she wanted to pray for him, but found that she couldn’t. Her mind was too restless. In fact she hadn’t had a moment’s peace for more than a fortnight when all hell had broken loose and she ended up a widow.

Despite everything that happened between her and Knudsvig, Elsa didn’t want him to die. In that moment when she was finally alone after the ordeal of that meeting with Marshall Baujeu, she ran off to a secluded part of the woods near the castle and unleashed a sobbing fit that ended up temporarily snowing upon her surroundings and reached even her castle. Elsa had cried not just for Knudsvig but for everyone who perished by the invisible hands who stirred up this political plot that left her in an even more dangerous position. There was no time for grief though. Once she had calmed down, Elsa knew she needed to make moves to protect herself with the ever present threat in her midst. She didn’t have much choice for allies and so she reluctantly plotted with Lars in secret to get her people home.

Speaking to Lars was becoming increasingly more difficult these days, as Captain Foix-Lescun and his men were turning up everywhere she went. Both she and Lars were constantly being tailed that they had to resort to clandestine meetings in Knudsvig’s grave just to communicate.

Kai discovered from his own spies that the Swedish navy had been giving the Marshall trouble in the North Sea. In fact, it was precisely through their efforts that the French regiment had not been able to send reinforcements to secure Arendelle’s occupation further. Lars had refused to speak straight about who was moving things at sea, but she had long suspected that Hans had something to do about it. She knew that soon Anna’s former fiancé was heading his way to land in Arendelle to offer assistance to rid her of French influence. However, Elsa was not so naïve to think he would be doing this out of family loyalty or Anna’s friendship.

_For now, I am willing to accept Southern Isles assistance until they get my people home. But when the time comes, Hans and his brothers will exact their price from me and I need to be ready for that._

She felt a shadow behind her and a pair of footsteps approach. In a moment, she saw Lars from her peripheral vision kneel beside her, his hands folded in a prayer stance.

“Our dear friend the Marshall is getting suspicious of me,” Lars whispered without looking at her. “I can’t stay longer in Arendelle. I need to get back to the Northern Isles or he might suspect something is afoot with my loyalties or Amelia’s.”

Elsa nodded to indicate she understood. “When are you leaving?” she asked.

“Tomorrow at first light. I’m taking the Northern Isles guard with me.”

Elsa felt her spine stiffen at that information. If the Northern Isles delegation was pulling out of Arendelle, it might mean they were trying to get out of the line of fire. Does that mean the Swedish forces are about to strike?

“Who are you leaving as my contact?” she asked him pointedly.

He didn’t respond immediately but finally muttered almost too calmly: “Anna will be informed on what to do when the time comes.”

“Anna?” Elsa repeated. She didn’t like Lars’ cryptic message at all. She turned to him and forced him to look at her. “If the Swedish army is coming Lars, I need to coordinate it with my own forces. Who are you sending as my contact?”

“It’s best that you don’t know right now,” Lars replied. “Or any plans about the Coalition’s movements while you’re sailing with the French.”

“Sailing with the French…?” Elsa fumbled with those words until she realized what Lars was saying. “Lars, I am not leaving Arendelle!”

“You need to Elsa,” Lars went on still in soft tones. “Marshall Baujeu is starting to suspect you and Anna. You cannot evade the Emperor’s invitation anymore. He is not willing to release the last 18 Arendellian soldiers unless you board the ship to Paris.”

“But if I board the ship, I will be the Emperor’s captive once I get to Paris,” Elsa argued.

“You won’t reach Paris,” Lars assured her. “Caleb is sending someone to intercept you while you are at sea and bring you somewhere safe.”

“Who?” she demanded.

“I can’t tell you for your own safety.”

“And Arendelle?”

“The Coalition’s coming to liberate it.”

_Meaning Hans and his army are coming. He is meant to be Anna’s contact. Once he comes here, he can turn Anna on her head she might give him Arendelle without even realizing it. Lars is trying to get me out of the way so Hans won’t have anyone opposing him and his brothers’ plans. Once Arendelle is theirs, they can use my own kingdom against me. I will be a captive of the Southern Isles. It won’t be any different from being a captive of France._

“No, I’m not leaving Arendelle,” Elsa protested. "I will not abandon my people."

"You will not be abandoning them. You are just giving them time. If you disobey the Emperor at this time you risk exposing the rescue operations and the lives of those 18 men."

He’s right. Marshall Baujeu had also told me the condition of their release. But if I do as Lars says, I am risking the lives of everyone in Arendelle. There’s nothing to be done. Those 18 soldiers’ lives are now forfeit.

It pained her to say it, but she had to. “I’m not leaving Arendelle, Lars,” she said slowly.

“But Elsa, those 18 men—”

“No!” she said vehemently. “You listen to me Lars. I know exactly what I am trading those men’s lives for. You can tell Hans he can march with the Swedish army here and I will welcome them with open support of the Coalition. But Hans will be dealing with me. Not with my sister!”

Elsa stopped as she realized Lars’ expression had taken a different form as if he wasn’t listening to her.

“Lars did you hear me?”

“Elsa stop!” he said as fear took in his face and he pointed at something behind her. “Someone’s here.”

She turned around and caught a glimpse of a movement on the bushes surrounding the tree-lined walk of Knudsvig’s grave. Lars took to running after the figure and she followed suit. Her heart pounded across her chest as she realized whoever overheard her essentially now possessed knowledge that she was about to betray France.

Lars was a fast sprinter but he still appeared to lag behind their mysterious eavesdropper. Elsa knew if they lost this person and he talked to the wrong people, she would be losing more than eighteen lives. She sent out a blast of her ice towards the figure and was rewarded by a pained gasp and the sound of a body stumbling into the ground.

_NO!_ Elsa inwardly screamed as she thought she might have killed someone.

Lars was first to arrive at the scene of the fallen man and drew a gun at him. Once Elsa neared him though, she realized the man was still alive, though he appeared to have a growing bruise from where she had hit him with her ice and scratches from where he stumbled. She also noted that he wore the uniform of a French soldier. She recognized him immediately as among the men who she had been seeing often in the castle. He was among those who were attempting to keep tabs on her.

“Traitor,” the young Frenchman spat at her with disgust. “Just as the Marshall suspected. When I tell my commander about you, he will have your head, witch!” He turned to Lars. “Yours as well, along with your wife!”

“Then it’s a good thing, he won’t know about anything,” Lars said nastily as he pointed his pistol at the soldier’s head.

“Lars don’t!” Elsa cried for she realized this French soldier couldn’t be older than eighteen. He was practically a boy. As much as he was a threat to her, she couldn’t allow Lars to kill him in cold blood.

Lars looked puzzled at her but didn’t lower his pistol. “Freeze him so he doesn’t escape, Elsa. We need to talk.”

Elsa did as Lars suggested and clamped the boy to the ground with ice shackles on his arms and legs. The boy started shouting for help, but Elsa shut him up with ice on his mouth. She then walked a bit of distance with Lars to where they couldn’t be overheard.

“We can’t let him live Elsa. He knows too much,” Lars said bluntly.

“We don’t have to kill him,” she reasoned. “I can put him in the dungeon where he can’t speak to anyone.”

“He will still be missed Elsa. The lowest French soldiers report to their units on rotation every three days. I’ve seen this boy before. He’s under Captain Foix-Lescun’s command unit. That man’s even more suspicious of us than Baujeu. You can bet, if this boy disappears, you and I will be the first people Foix-Lescun’s going to go after for answers. Elsa, I can’t have the French finding a reason for me committing treason. The Northern Isles is still under French control as well. They can retaliate on Amelia and our children.”

“Then we can’t kill him either,” Elsa argued. “It still leaves us in a trail of suspicion.”

Lars heaved a defeated sigh. “You’re right, dead or alive, this boy’s absence is going to put us in a lot of trouble…” He paused as he seemed to have an idea. “Unless…”

“Unless what?” Elsa asked fearfully.

“Elsa, you need to leave Arendelle and take Captain Foix-Lescun with you in the next two days.”

“What? No!”

“You don’t have a choice anymore Elsa. In three days, Captain Foix-Lescun will note that he’s missing and you will be a suspect. But he can’t do that if he’s not in Arendelle anymore for the boy’s next check-in. You need to convince Baujeu to employ Captain Foix-Lescun as your escort. The French higher command doesn’t get a check-in for the lower units until after a fortnight. Without Captain Foix-Lescun around, the boy’s missing status won’t reach Baujeu until at least two weeks at the earliest. By then the Coalition will be in a position to give Baujeu a more urgent distraction.”

So the Swedish army was attacking in two weeks. That wasn’t comforting news at all. However, Elsa knew she cannot pre-empt this attack by falling under French suspicion too soon. She had to give the Coalition their best chance of success. Can I trust Anna then to resist handing Arendelle completely to the Coalition? Or maybe I need to find another way to get back to Arendelle before they come.

She had no clue how to go about with either. However, Elsa knew she was out of options so she reluctantly acceded: “Fine, I’ll do it.”

***

_Somewhere in the North Sea_   
_Present Day_

So it was that Elsa boarded the ship reluctantly. She managed to convince Marshall Baujeu to send Captain Foix-Lescun as her escort. She was doing everything according to Lars’ plan and she knew that soon someone from the Southern Isles was bound to take her away from the French. Caleb would never risk her becoming Emperor Bonaparte’s weapon.

_And I will not risk becoming Caleb’s weapon either. Whoever he’s sending after me, I need to subdue with my powers and force him to bring me back to Arendelle. Will I have to kill this person and whoever else is allied with him so I can return to Arendelle in time before Hans takes Anna and the rest of my country hostage? What if they don’t come on time? Will I then have to kill everyone on this French ship instead?_

The thought gave her a shudder. Despite him being a nosy nuisance Captain Foix-Lescun and his men had been polite to her and the six Arendellians that accompanied her. She certainly didn’t want to do any of them harm. However, she knew one word of doubt about their motives and they could immediately be imprisoned or even executed.

Her Arendellian entourage were composed of two women and four men. Mathilde and Agnes were both trusted ladies that served her family for quite a long time, even during the time of Elsa's mother. Agnes was Gerda's younger sister and just as street smart. The younger, Lady Mathilde, on the other hand, was the aristocratic daughter of one her councilmen who was a rather talented soldier in her own right though her sex prevented her from joining the army. Elsa however, had seen her spar with the best men and win. The other four men that came with her were equally trained soldiers loyal to her. Leading them all was Otto Gunson, Kai's oldest son, who was probably one of the most formidable tacticians Arendelle had. He was the one that managed to extract Kristoff from the Cossacks when Elsa paid his ransom and was a personal close friend of their family. Elsa was confident her people were hardy for a fight if it came to that, but she knew they would not be able to go against a ship full of trained French soldiers. It would be up to her to subdue, or if necessary, kill them with her powers.

"Sails!" someone from the rigging above shouted.

The cry brought Elsa from her reverie. She looked out towards the starboard side but could see nothing apart from sea and sky.

_Is it possible this was the help Caleb sent to us?_

The French junior lieutenant who was the highest ranking officer on deck was immediately on the alert. He had his spyglass out and peered on it just as the Captain emerged from below deck.

"Colors?" Captain Foix-Lescun asked.

"French," the Lieutenant replied confidently before handing the spyglass to his commanding officer. "She appears to be one of ours. It looks like a sloop, one of the supply ships, I think."

Elsa met Otto’s knowing gaze. He was also anticipating that this could be a possible ship that would come for them.

"There's smoke billowing from their stern," Captain Foix-Lescun related. "They appear to be in distress."

"Shall I order to intercept?" asked the lieutenant.

The captain nodded. "Move towards them but keep distance until they show proof they are who they say they are."

"Right away Sir."

Captain Foix-Lescun walked towards Elsa and politely bowed before her. "There's nothing to worry about your majesty. We will just see if we can extend assistance. The ship appears to be a harmless, but for your safety I would advise you and your ladies to go below deck when they are near. It appears to be one of the supply ships. They’ve been here in the North Sea running errands and the men there may not be of the gentle sort. I would not want your delicate sensibilities exposed to such coarse men."

Elsa understood the Captain's caution. They would not want anyone to know they had the Queen of Arendelle onboard. Yet, she wanted to know if this could possibly be their means of escape and if so, it would do well to be ready. "Thank you for your concern Captain. However, may I ask if you can indulge my curiosity? I have never been at sea and ships are an interest of mine. May I be allowed to see them close? I promise I shall be hidden behind those crates so no man need know of my presence."

The captain seemed to hesitate for a moment so Elsa put up her biggest smile.

"Captain Otto will be at my side at all times. He shall warn me ahead if anything that can harm a lady's sensitivities may come."

"Very well, your majesty," replied Captain Foix-Lescun. "However at the first sign of trouble, you need to go below."

"I assure you, I shall be ready to go at a moment's notice."

The man saluted her once more and left.

"Let the others know and be ready in case this is it," she whispered to Otto.

"They're already aware, your majesty," Otto replied as he nodded to the other Arendellian soldiers and the two ladies who came up deck. “Although, I’m not too hopeful about this. A sloop like that won’t have enough guns to overpower this ship.”

Elsa had to agree with him. The ship before them was puny compared to their French warship. What she told Captain Foix-Lescun was not a lie. As a child, she was fascinated with ships, a trait she shared with her father. She knew their makes and their capabilities. If this was a ship intended to rescue them, it would be hard pressed to fight against their French warship.

They did not need to wait for long. Their ship quickly made way to the other vessel and in less than half an hour, Elsa could see the sloop was indeed in smoke so thick, you can barely see the deck.

"It’s the Beatrix," reported the young lieutenant. "Ship was reported to be bringing prisoners to France last week. They are sending a distress signal."

He passed the spyglass to the Captain who confirmed what the lieutenant said. "I would rather not stop with such a high profile passenger aboard said the Captain, but as they appear to be in distress we must assist. Approach with caution. We shall not get near unless we confirm who they say they are."

"Aye Captain!" replied the Lieutenant before he ordered the ship to intercept. approached. Elsa watched as their ship closed in on the other. However, she felt her hopes sink when she saw the flag colors. They were indeed French and the man who responded to them spoke French like a native.

"Parisian," the junior lieutenant fondly said. "I can recognize an accent from my home city.”

Elsa immediately felt disappointed. This is probably just a false alarm.

Their ship moved even closer until it was close enough to transfer. The Captain was about to send out a standard greeting when Elsa heard a deafening blast and it rocked the planks she was standing on. The movement brought her down to her knees. She saw one of the smaller masts of their warship toppled with a great roar, and it sent fragments of wood raining on them.

Elsa instinctively covered her arms to protect herself from the shards. At the same time she head shouts. She looked up to see dozens of men leaping onboard their ship just as another blast was heard from below deck. Gunshots sounded and Elsa dove down once more. Otto was beside her in a moment, pushing her to go below deck with her ladies. However, she never reached the door leading to the stairs. She felt Otto yanked from her just as Agnes gave a cry.

Turning around, Elsa had her fists ready to throw ice at whomever was trying to hurt her people. She saw one tall man with a dirty beard wearing a scarf tied around his head and a pair of darkened spectacles. The scarf did little to hide his equally dirty black matted hair that came spilling over his face. He had Otto on a chokehold with a knife at his throat. Agnes was on her knees on the floor, crying for her nephew’s safety. Elsa pulled at the woman's arm and brought herself behind her so she came in front of the threatening man. She no longer thought of herself but only the safety of the man under her care.

"Let him go!" she ordered him.

The man didn't respond but he whispered something to Otto. Elsa figured he was making further threats to her guard and raised her hand brimming with the power of her ice, ready to strike.

"Ma'am please stand down," Otto told her in Arendellian.

"Only if he lets you go," she replied to Otto in Arendellian.

Surprisingly, the man released Otto. Her captain sided beside Elsa as the man that threatened him moved to viciously take out two French soldiers that attempted to come to their rescue.

Otto immediately pulled Elsa and his still shaken aunt to hide behind some crates.

"He spoke to me in Arendellian. He said King Caleb sent him. We are not to fight him but come willingly to his ship. He said if you surrender yourself he will spare the French soldiers’ lives."

Elsa glanced up at the smoking ship that attacked them and saw that it had taken down its French colors. In its place was now hoisted a plain black flag. It was a signal anyone who read about naval history could understand immediately.

He’s a pirate offering quarter if we surrender. Caleb sent a pirate to help me get out?! Elsa thought with dismay and horror as she watched the said pirate take out another French soldier just as another blast rocked the ship.

_He's going to kill everyone on board unless I do something!_

She met the pirate's eyes and he stared back at her with a challenge.

Slowly she got up and approached him.

"End this," she said to him in Arendellian. "Tell the French I surrender but spare his men and mine."

He nodded and bade her to approach. Cautiously she came over to him and once she was within arm's reach, he grasped her to him. The feel of his warmth as her back made contact with his broad chest caused her to shudder with fear that she almost unleashed her frost at him. However, he immediately quelled it when he whispered in her ear: "Your cooperation is much appreciated your majesty."

She breathed deeply to calm herself. As she did, she caught a whiff of the man’s scent. She expected it to be awful for certainly pirates or any man out at sea for quite some time would not have the luxury for regular washes. Even the French officers often hid their natural odors with expensive colognes. Mashall Baujeu’s was exceptionally strong she often wondered if he marinated in perfume each morning. This man’s scent though was neither nauseous nor overly fragrant. There was a hint of spice there mixed with something citrusy, like lemon. She knew she had inhaled something like it before but she could not quite place it.

“I’m taking you to the top deck. Don’t resist,” he said in a surprisingly gentle manner even as his arm clutched at her tightly.

She nodded and they moved together. Once they were in full view of everyone, he shouted in French to stand down.

The fighting suddenly stopped as both French soldiers and pirates caught on.

"Tell them if they resist I'll cut your throat," he told her.

Elsa repeated the message in French and one by one the French soldiers surrendered their arms.

The pirates made short work of gathering the remaining French soldiers into the main deck.

"I need to do a bit of theatre,” he whispered. “I still expect your cooperation. Whatever I do, do not resist me. Follow anything I say and don’t retaliate with your ice. I promise you and your people will not be harmed. I will try to lessen the bloodshed among the French. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Elsa assented though her heart was pounding in her chest and she was taking her every bit of control to keep her powers in check.

"Take anything of value, including the weapons and guns,” he addressed to his men who now held the French crew down. “Find out if they have cargo worth hauling.” He pointed to Agnes and Mathilde. “Take them too. They’re pretty enough to fetch a good price for the Barbary markets. Some of the Scandinavian lads will do too. I’m sure some Algierian would want something more exotic than his usual fare.”

Elsa stiffened at his words. She knew about the slave markets along North Africa and the shores bordering the Ottoman Empire. It was the most inhumane and horrifying end to anyone caught by the infamous Barbary pirates that plied the seas.

Apparently, Captain Foix-Lescun had heard of them too. He slowly got up, hands raised in surrender and approached the pirate captain.

“Take the two women and the Scandinavian men if you want, but let that woman go,” he said.

“And why?” the pirate captain taunted. “Is she something of value to you?”

Captain Foix-Lescun hesitated before answering. “She’s a noble woman. Her family expects her back in Paris.”

“A noble woman?” the pirate captain scoffed. “You’re not telling me anything new. The dress she’s wearing is expensive, so her status is obviously quite high.”

“Her family is willing to pay her ransom. If you send her back unharmed…”

“A ransom is but a trifle,” the pirate captain cut him off before he grasped Elsa’s chin viciously. His fingers touched her cheek and grazed at her lips. The shock of his intimate touch however, was nothing compared to what he said next: “A beauty like this is worth more than a ransom. I know a sheik who would pay for her handsome enough to make me a prince. I intend to sample her first just to make sure she’s worth the price.”

Elsa shivered and a bit of frost grazed her hands but she kept still as she tried to decide whether she could even trust this man. Captain Foix-Lescun moved forward to defend her but the pirate captain was faster. Elsa felt the cold steel of the gun’s barrel at the side of her head.

"Don't be a hero,” the man that held her taunted the French Captain. “I like her but if you do anything, I’ll shoot her."

He felt his breath on her ear and she expected to be violated in some way but he only made to whisper: “Queen Elsa, if you don’t want yourself implicated against the French, you need to pretend to swoon right now.”

Swoon? she thought apprehensively. She had never swooned in her life. Of course she fainted once when an ice chandelier of her own creation hit her, but swooning over shock was something she had never done. But if I don’t do it, he might just hit me on the head and I would end up being really unconscious. At least this way, I’m still awake and I can take him out later if he tries to hurt me.

So she closed her eyes and let herself fall limp. She didn’t fall too far for his arms were still held tight around her.

“Seems like the delicate maiden can’t resist my charms,” she heard the man say out loud amidst the sounds of protests from the French.

His manner was so arrogant it infuriated Elsa. _If he doesn’t end up as my rescuer as I expect, I am turning this ego-maniac into an ice ball and have Marshmallow use him for knattleikr._

Suddenly, she felt herself hoisted and carried over his shoulder and he began to stamp across the deck. The movement surprised her that she frosted part of his jacket. She felt him shudder at the cold.

“Hold the snow, your majesty, we’re not out of their ship yet. We can talk about your involuntary impulse to freeze me later but right now I need to get your people out,” he whispered frantically.

His words assured her a little but she still couldn’t help but internally curse him. _And if you don’t get them all out, my impulse to freeze won’t be involuntary._

She sensed from his movements that they transferred ships. Surprisingly, when he finally laid her down on a solid wooden deck, the tender way he did so felt almost familiar. It was like she had been in his arms before. She didn’t have time to think though, for her nose was invaded by the smell of smoke. She coughed out and opened her eyes.

She was on the deck of the sloop where fake smoke from burning tar was effectively covering her and the rest of the men here from view of the French warship.

“Your majesty, are you alright?” Otto was immediately beside her. Next to him was her entire entourage. All of them appeared unharmed except for a minor cut from one of her guards who was quick to point out came from the skirmish and not done intentionally by their pirate captors.

They watched in silence as the pirates brought over the cache of weapons, ledgers and even several barrels of gunpowder from the French ship.

Finally, she caught sight of the pirate captain who approached her. "Are all of your people here?" he asked.

Elsa stared at her frightened escorts and nodded. She grabbed the pirate’s arm. "Spare them," she said, indicating the French.

"You have my word," he replied.

Elsa gave a sigh of relief.

"But then again, I cannot have them chasing us," he said as he turned to his men.

Then ordered them to fire.

***

  
_The North Mountain_   
_May 6, 1813_

It was fortunate that Sitron was such a trained creature. The powerfully built fjord horse needed little direction once he started galloping up the North Mountain. He seemed to have a mind of his own and sensed her urgency with his constant brisk pace. He even appeared to know which way to go.

_A small mercy that he probably does know the way for he had been on this path before with his previous master, Anna told herself as she thought of Hans. Wherever you are, please… please find my sister… if she’s still alive._

A fresh wave of tears streamed down her cheeks. She had been crying for hours since she had heard the news from Marshall Baujeu. The initial shock had numbed her much like the way she was thunderstruck when Captain Bertole delivered the news of Kristoff’s execution. However, once her senses recovered, she only stayed to ask pertinent details about Elsa’s capture before heading directly to the stable and taking off with Sitron.

Elsa and her entire entourage were captured by Cosair pirates. That was the report provided by Captain Foix-Lescun when he returned today to Arendelle after his ship was left crippled without a mast for five days in the North Sea. Anna had immediately known what that form of capture meant. She had read about pirate stories as a child and her interest in adventures led her to read about the history of real pirates as a teenager. It was one of the few history lessons that she found compelling. Unlike the romanticized stories of the Flynn Rider adventures though, Anna knew real pirates where terrible people who pillaged, killed and sold their victims for profit. Those that plied the Barbary Coasts were known for slave trading. Elsa could be halfway to Tripoli or the Algiers by now. Based on how Captain Foix-Lescun described it, Elsa would be raped and tortured by the pirate that captured her on the way. Anna knew her sister would fight with everything she had, but it didn’t mean she could not be killed or be threatened to submit if they used Otto or her other Arendellian companions as leverage.

There was one way Anna knew she could find out if Elsa still lived, which was why she had hurried with all haste up the mountain. Anna rode for hours without stopping. Hunger, thirst or fatigue could not deter her. She must find out, even if she knew what she could find there would be even more painful to bear.

When Elsa’s ice castle came into her view, with its graceful towers still standing and shining brilliantly over the snow-covered mountains, Anna couldn’t help but gasp out a sob of hope. Yet, she could not be completely sure. She had to see him.

She reigned Sitron in at the foot of the glass staircase that led up to the door. She wasted no time in jumping off the horse, racing up the flight of stairs and crying at the top of her lungs:

“OLAF! OLAF! If you can hear me, please come out!”

The massive doors opened even before she was ten steps away. Olaf peeked through and Marshmallow hovered behind him. A few of the snowgies were also jumping up and down trying to escape through the gaps of Olafs stubbly round legs. Anna fell to her knees, sobbing with relief at seeing Elsa’s creatures all intact and well.

She’s alive! She’s alive! Olaf, Marshmallow and the snowgies could not possibly be here if she wasn’t!

“Anna! Anna! What’s wrong?” Olaf murmured with wide-eyed panic in his eyes. He was in her arms in seconds and Anna found she could do nothing but hold him close.

“Something bad happened!” Olaf exclaimed. “Where’s Elsa, Anna?”

Anna shook her head as she began sobbing once more. “Bad men have taken her Olaf. I don’t know where she is. I don’t know how to get to her.”

“Horsies!” Marshmallow suddenly cried out as he pointed to some to something behind Anna. She immediately turned around and saw a group of three horsemen all in Arendellian uniforms arrive. She recognized them immediately as her own Arendellian guards.

“Princess Anna!” one of them called out. “Thank God, we found you. Please, you must return to the castle immediately.”

Anna slowly extracted herself from Olaf’s embrace and turned to meet with them. “What is it? Is it news of Elsa?”

The leader that called out to her sadly nodded. “Marshall Baujeu received a message from Paris after you left. They received a ransom demand for Queen Elsa.”

Anna’s hopes soared. If they were asking for ransom, they could just pay it and she will be released. “How much? And how do we get her back?”

The man shook his head. “They were asking for 30 million francs for her release.”

“Thirty million…” Anna gasped.

“Minister Kai has asked me to tell you that Arendelle cannot raise such a sum,” the man continued.

Anna already knew that. She could not even fathom the amount of 30 million Francs. The Arendelle treasury certainly didn’t have anything close to that. They were a small country, not even all their exports for ten years could reach a figure like that.

“But we can appeal to Emperor Bonaparte,” Anna said. “We’re allies with France…”

The man shook his head again. “I’m sorry Princess. Marshall Baujeu has also told Kai that Emperor Bonaparte is not willing to pay such a sum in light of the ongoing war.”

“But certainly, my sister is worth more than that!” Anna cried desperately. “If I go to Paris… appeal to the Emperor…”

“It’s no use…” the man said shakily. “Emperor Bonaparte has already given his order on the matter. Marshall Baujeu already announced it in the village square just before we left. The Emperor has already declared Queen Elsa lost and you as the new Queen of Arendelle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Barbary Pirates were mercenaries that existed for centuries and operated along the Africa coasts near what was then the Ottoman Empire. They were known for taking slaves and were a real menace among sea-faring merchants plying the Mediterranean routes. Some of them even had enough power to force governments to pay regular tribute just to allow their ships to pass through unmolested. Though they operated mostly along the Barbary coasts, I did come up with information that some of them did reach the Scandinavian territories during this time period. I thought this would be an interesting little tidbit to throw in amidst the confusion of the Napoleonic wars.  
To all my readers, I hope you’re all doing okay from wherever you are. I’ve been able to write a bit now that I’m in community quarantine along with the rest of the majority of people in the world. I will try to update on this story soon, but my chapters will be a little shorter than this one.


	9. Rescue or Capture

“Fire away!”

Elsa was horrified to hear those words and the deafening shot that followed it. However, as her gaze turned towards the hapless French ship, she realized only one shot was fired and it hit exactly one point: the main mast of the French warship. It immediately collapsed with a deafening roar. 

“Bring us about!” the pirate captain ordered his men before turning to her. "That would cripple them a few days, perhaps even a week."

Elsa turned angrily at him. "You condemned them to die! You know they won't survive at sea without a mast. Even if they get it repaired on time, it will take them longer to get to the closest shore. They'll starve before that!"

"No they won't," argued the pirate. "Another ship will be coming by soon enough when they are missed but it will buy us time to get away. You see your majesty, I'm not the monster you think I am."

Elsa gasped as she realized the identity of the pirate captain before her. The smell, the feel of him, it suddenly all made sense. He had carried her once out of her ice palace, half-conscious and injured. She had spent hours in his arms, inhaling his scent as he galloped with her on Sitron. He had carried her to the castle where he laid her on the cold stone floor of her dungeon.

"Before you say another word, I think it would be best if we speak in private. My office would be ideal."

He pointed behind her and she saw a second ship next to the French sloop they were standing. The larger vessel was hidden from view by the fake smoke. This one was a frigate, built for speed and armed with enough guns that can easily take out Captain Foix-Lescun’s warship. She had seen enough designs of ships to know this was of Swedish origin. Whatever little doubt she had about who this man was, it was now completely erased. She met Otto’s eyes and he nodded to say he understood. They all transferred to the Swedish ship. 

Once there, Elsa followed the pirate captain one deck below. He led her to a neat little office dominated by a large desk. A globe rested on one side of the table littered with several pieces of paper. There were books on the shelves. She caught a glimpse of titles in the spine. Familiar classics like the Thomas More's Utopia, Plato's Republic, and Aristotle's Rhetoric were interspersed with more contemporary works like the Wealth of Nations by Smith, Common Sense by Paine, and even that book Elsa had ordered before but had not yet arrived, The Vindication on the Rights of Women. He even had poetry by Goethe and Milton. Her hands itched to reach out and touch the books but she forced herself instead to face this man.

"General Jorgenbjorgen, I presume?" she began.

"I suppose the disguise is rather useless by now."

He took off the glasses, scarf cap and the fake dark hair underneath it to reveal his familiar head of flaming red. He had grown a bit of a beard that extended down his chin and met with his sideburns. He also had a distinct new horizontal scar on his right cheek just below his eye. Elsa couldn’t help but notice that it gave him a more mature look since the last time they met. However, his eyes remained the same vivid green. She shuddered at the memory of those eyes.

"Before you do anything, I would like to make something clear..."

"You let Kristoff go," Elsa interrupted him.

His mouth dropped open in astonishment before his face lit up that even Elsa was startled. "He... he... survived?"

Elsa wasn't sure she could trust him just yet on the fact of Kristoff's continued existence. So she settled for: "I read your letter to Anna."

His face flushed even brighter. "She read it? Anna read it?"

"One of the soldiers who came home with her saved the letter and gave it to me. I gave it to her," Elsa replied without a hint of emotion.

The effect of those words though seemed to affect him immediately. "She doesn't believe me," he said dejectedly. "Queen Elsa, I didn't lie to her. I let her husband go and the Arendellians with him."

Elsa wanted to confirm that but she realized she mustn't. She didn't yet know what his intentions were to her and her kingdom.

"So you say. I suppose time enough will tell if you did. For now, let's discuss the matter at hand. I have surrendered peacefully as you've requested. May I know your plan to return me to Arendelle?"

Hans took in a business-like air. "Well for starters, I can’t just return you there. I first need to take Arendelle back from the French."

"Take it back from the French and hand it back to me,” Elsa pointed out.

He didn’t answer immediately and Elsa glared at him. “General, your brother promised me support.”

“And you will have it… eventually.”

“Eventually?” Elsa rounded angrily as she deliberately allowed little flecks of snow to rain in his cabin. “General, let’s stop playing games. I know what this is. You and your brothers have been toying with me for these last few weeks and I’m done tiptoeing. You want me to switch sides to the Sixth Coalition? Fine! I will after you secure for me my 18 Arendellian soldiers, liberate my country from French soldiers occupying it and hand it back to me.”

“You can’t protect Arendelle even if I hand it back to you.”

So there it was, the real reason he was here. This wasn’t a rescue. She was a captive. She evaded the French only to fall into Sweden’s clutches and Hans’ by extension. _No! I’ve had enough. I am not going to let him! _ _It ends here!_

Without warning, she blasted him back with ice that he was pinned to his desk. Ice spikes suddenly appeared around him, trapping him against it. 

“I can and I will,” she said to him menacingly. “You will return my people and my country if you want me to let you go.”

He seemed startled for a moment but he easily recovered and eyed her steadily. His voice was almost taunting when he replied: “You don’t have what it takes to kill me.”

“I didn’t say anything about killing you. I’m not a monster. But I’m not above keeping you my captive unless you do what I say.”

A tiny hint of a smile formed on his lips and she felt herself shiver uncomfortably as an unfamiliar tingle shot down her spine. She shook her head to clear it and caught him doing the same gesture before he turned serious again.

“I’m sorry if that came out as a threat. That wasn’t what I meant,” he said contritely that Elsa could almost believe him. However, she knew he could play a part well and was not inclined to let him go just yet.

“And what exactly do you mean?” she almost growled.

He sighed heavily. “Look, let’s just calm down. We can talk about this without threatening each other. So if you’ll just let me go…”

She glared at him and allowed a few snowflakes to rain on his head for good measure.

"Okay," he backed off. "If it makes you feel a bit safer when I'm encased in ice for the moment, this can work for me too."

She stood back with her arms crossed over her chest. “Talk then,” she said curtly.

“All I’m saying is that Arendelle is in a dire situation right now. It’s not enough that I just liberate you from the French, which I will. I know you have your powers, but you can’t exactly encase your entire kingdom in ice to keep away every single nation that wants to threaten you. You need an alliance just as strong, or stronger than the one you used to have with Northern Isles.”

“And you’re offering Sweden when your army occupies Arendelle, is that it?”

“I’m offering military aid to protect you. Yes, we will be stationed in Arendelle but you will still be Queen and rule independently as part of the Coalition.”

“The Coalition that will call forth my citizens to fight in another war with the threat of the Swedish army in our backyard. How is this any different from French occupation?”

“I admit it’s not that different, but at least the Coalition is not asking you to be a weapon while you’re a captive to a madman.”

“So I’m not going to be your captive?” she asked haughtily.

He hid a snort of laughter at her cheek. “I walked into that one,” he admitted. “But seriously, no. The Coalition wants you to stay out of the war. As long as you do not use your powers and keep to Arendelle, they would be happy with that arrangement.”

_For now,_ Elsa thought. _I don't exactly have too many choices at the moment. But I'm just buying time and if I can use him to free Arendelle from the French, I suppose I have to take it._

She slowly allowed her ice spikes to recede and her snowflakes to stop falling. 

“Thank you,” he said as dusted off snow from his head and shoulders. “Queen Elsa, I want you to know I will do everything in my power to keep Arendelle free and independent. I don’t know if you will believe me, but I do care for Anna. These last few months we became friends and that changed me. I want to keep her safe and protected and if that means defending her kingdom then that’s what I’ll do.”

The mention of her sister struck a nerve at Elsa again and she realized there was more to his offer that he was letting on. “Do you expect me to believe you are doing this out of the goodness of your heart? No, you want something General. You can stop beating around the bush. What else do you want?”

“Look, Queen Elsa, I mean this with the best of intentions…”

Elsa was tired of this farce. “Just give it to me straight, General. What do you really want?”

“I want to protect Anna,” he replied desperately. “I need to keep her safe.”

“Stop using my sister as an excuse. Your honeyed words may have worked with her, but they don’t work with me. Tell me what do you expect to get out of this?”

He heaved a sigh and gravely stared back at her. “I want Anna’s hand in marriage to me.”


	10. The Proposal

"I want Anna's hand in marriage to me."

His words did not surprise her. She had expected this as France had wanted the same thing from her. Yet Hans' audacity still had the power to astonish her. He didn't even have the courtesy to ask for her blessing. He was demanding it. This was the price he was exacting for his help. Her sister and her kingdom all in one swoop. Well, she wasn't one to give in that easily. She would fight to get out of this mess even if she had to freeze him.

"Never," she replied as she lowered the temperature of the room once more. 

If he was cowed by the sudden climate change, he didn’t show it. His face remained calm and when he spoke it was soft and steady. "Queen Elsa, I am not threatening you by asking this.”

“Oh you’re not?” she shot back. “How is this not a threat? This is blackmail of the highest form. My liberty, the security of my people in exchange for my sister!” 

“Please, just listen to me for a moment,” he continued evenly. “It's the only way to protect Anna. Don't you see both France and the Coalition will stop at nothing to ensure you are in their control and they know they can do that if they have Anna and Arendelle."

"And so you're here as a representative of the Coalition so they can rule over me and Arendelle. You're not any different from France. Perhaps I'm better off taking chances with Emperor Bonaparte."

"And allow Marshall Baujeu to marry Anna? I won't let that happen," he said fiercely.

"That's not for you to decide!" she shouted at him.

"Neither is it yours!" Hans thundered back before he seemed to realize how high his tone had gotten. When he spoke again his voice had gone back to its normal cadence. "Queen Elsa to allow Anna to marry that beast is a grave error. You will put her in danger."

"No more dangerous than she will be if you marry her."

"I am not going to hurt her!” he protested.

“You already did once or is your memory impaired?”

His countenance changed so dramatically, Elsa suddenly feared she must have struck him. However, there was no sign of her ice anywhere near him. Nevertheless, she willed the room to return to its normal temperature.

“I am sorry for that, I truly am,” he said slowly as if each word hurt. “If I could take it back, I would. I can’t, and all I can do is to make it up to her.” He wrung his hands in what appeared to be a gesture of frustration. “I will never hurt her, but Marshall Baujeu will if you allow him to marry her. I have heard enough tales from the whores he beds to know exactly what kind of man he is. He will break her body and destroy her will. I won't let you allow that to happen to her."

Elsa believed him, at least on what he said about Marshall Baujeu. The man eyed both her and Anna like he already owned them. The thought of him touching her sister with his clammy hands made her sick each time that she would willingly flirt with him just to get him off Anna’s back. It made her feel dirty, but she would rather endure it than have Anna suffer.

"Caleb has ordered me to marry Anna,” Hans continued. “Prince Carl John of Sweden has also provided me his blessing to do the same. The entire Coalition is behind them. They intend to secure Arendelle’s loyalties by marriage or by conquest. It wouldn’t matter to them as long as the job’s done. I’m sure we can both agree an alliance through marriage is preferable as it would mean fewer sacrifices and none of your people need to suffer for it.”

_None except Anna. _Elsa knew this. It was precisely what Lars had told her to do: get an ally to protect her through royal marriage. And yet, she couldn’t bring herself to admit it to him. She turned away from him so he couldn’t see her the fear and apprehension on her face. 

“If I don’t marry Anna, the Coalition will send someone else who will and that someone we cannot be certain will be kind to her the way I will be,” Hans went on. She felt his soft footsteps walk towards her. He stopped just inches from where she stood. She turned to him and was startled by how devastated he looked.

“Queen Elsa, I don’t want to do this, but it’s the best way to ensure your safety. I swear to you I will treat Anna and her children with decency and respect. I will protect her and by extension Arendelle to ensure it maintains its independence. And I'll..." he faltered slightly. "I'll try to make her happy if she'll have me."

His reply seemed so honest that Elsa was starting to doubt her convictions. _Maybe he does care for her. But how can I be certain? _

She steadily held his gaze. “So you love her now?”

She meant for it as a mockery and as a way to catch him in a lie. Certainly, he would avoid her eyes, stammer or make up some excuse and retreat from the query. To her surprise, he didn’t even blink when he spoke almost immediately:

“Yes, I do.” 

The way he said it was so decided, so convicted that it was she who averted her gaze from him. She stepped back until her back collided with the closed door. She could still feel his eyes on hers, challenging her to protest or dare him to deny his statement. It was like he held a power over her, relentless in its insistence of his proclamation as truth that she could not speak.

“I never told anyone until now. I love her. I would do anything for her.”

The earnestness of that statement felt like a stab in her gut and unexplained anger surged through her. She wanted to hurt him for saying it and spat out the first words she can think of that could do so. "Well, she doesn't love you! And she won't fall in love with you, even if you tried. Not with you. Not with any other man!"

She regretted losing her temper almost immediately, for he just stood silent for a long moment before his face seemed to brighten with realization.

"Not with any other man?" he mouthed in almost a whisper. "He's… he’s alive, isn't he?"

"What?" Elsa could only gasp.

"Kristoff Bjorgman. He's alive!" he uttered with such relief Elsa was confused._ Is he happy Anna's not a widow? _

"That's why you didn't attack me the moment you knew who I was," Hans went on. "You knew for certain that I spared him! You know because he came home to Anna! She didn't lose him!"

"I never said..." Elsa began to still maintain the facade of Kristoff's whereabouts.

"You never said he was still missing." He eyed her carefully. "Is he?"

Elsa avoided his gaze once more and took a moment before she answered. "Yes, he's still missing."

"You hesitated," he said in a teasing tone that infuriated her. "And you couldn't even look at me. You're a terrible liar, your majesty."

"But you're an excellent one," she retorted. "Which is why I don't trust you and I will never trust you. If you must know yes, Kristoff is alive. Where he is, I will never tell you to ensure he keeps on living. Which brings us to the reason you cannot possibly marry Anna even if I allow it, which I won't."

Hans bristled audibly and turned away from her. He silently paced the room. His movements, she noticed was uneasy in a way she had never seen him before. _It's either I'm getting under his skin with this issue or he is simply so good an actor he can pull off so effectively the appearance of being disturbed by this._

Finally, Hans stopped pacing. She heard his breath hitch before he faced her. She was startled with the look of sadness that creased his face.

"Keep Kristoff hidden from the public eye. Allow the world to assume him dead for now then let me marry Anna. I'll marry her in name only. I will never share her bed, never demand or expect any relationship from her other than a friendship. Publicly, she can take my name and the protection it provides. I will use all the influence I have in Sweden and the Southern Isles to keep Arendelle's independence. In private, she remains Kristoff's wife."

He paused and bit his lip as if fighting an inner struggle before his face settled to hardened resolve. "And when the time comes when she is safe when Arendelle is safe, Kristoff can make a miraculous survival and reappear. His being alive automatically dissolves Anna's marriage to me."

Elsa was astonished he would offer something selfless, which was why she doubted his intentions. She decided to test him. "What if she has more children with Kristoff while married to you, what then?"

"I will acknowledge them as mine, consider them my legal heirs for as long as Anna needs the protection through marriage with me," Hans said without hesitation.

Elsa was reminded of what Anna told her about the letter their father wrote to Hans' mother. Hans was offering Anna the same thing her father offered to the first woman he loved: an honorable marriage and legitimate protection of her children. Hans was offering all these with the full knowledge Anna would never return his affections and at some point, he would need to give her up entirely.

_Of course, Hans could just be playing an elaborate scheme and this is all a move to manipulate me into giving him power. But what if he's not? There is one way to know and if it worked, it would help me solve my problems._

"Prove it," she challenged him.

"Prove it?" he asked.

"Prove that you love her as you claim. Take back Arendelle for me. Expel the French regiment stationed there and work with me to free my citizens still under French custody. Once you've done that and handed back the reign of power to me, I will consider it."

"Alright, I think it's only fair I give you a show of good faith. Liberation from France is the only way for us to move forward anyway. However, you do realize Anna has a say in this?" he retorted.

"She does. Once you have my blessing she can decide whether she wants to go through this with you. However, until I say so, you will not tell a word to her about this or anyone for that matter. This agreement is between us alone. Are we clear on that?"

"Perfectly, your majesty," he replied.

"Good,” she concluded. She couldn’t help but feel an inward sigh of relief. “I think it's time for us to meet together with your men and mine and plan this invasion."

"I'm glad you feel that way, your majesty," he said. He too seemed eager to move off-topic. "Let's start by recovering those 18 Arendellian soldiers and regaining Arendelle.”

She liked the way he got to the point. “What’s your plan then?”

“It’s still a work in progress here,” he said as he pointed to his temple. 

Elsa frowned. 

Hans quirked an eyebrow. “You look disappointed?”

_Oh, I am definitely disappointed. It seems you're not all prepared for everything as I expected,_ she thought but she settled for: “I was hoping you already had something more concrete in mind.”

He gave a bitter little laugh. "No tactician is perfect your majesty. We can't all think of entire schemes by ourselves. Sometimes we need a bit of help. Accepting valuable input from others is always the mark of a good leader, don't you agree?"

“So you need my input?” she asked sarcastically.

“I humbly admit, I do,” he replied. “But our heads are just not enough for this one. It’s time you met with my consultant.”

“Consultant?”

“He’s quite an acquired taste, but I assure you he can be very valuable to our cause.”

She eyed him warily. “Why do I get the feeling this is a trap?”

“No trap, Queen Elsa, but you may want to keep your patience on a long thread,” he replied as he moved to the door and gestured for her to follow.

Elsa did so but kept herself on alert. She felt no danger to herself for some odd reason, but she couldn't help but feel uneasy.

They rose together up to the upper deck. Once there, Elsa immediately saw him even before Hans made any reference to an introduction.

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

“Hello Queen Elsa, a pleasure to meet you again,” the little man greeted her said with an animated bow.

It was the Duke of Weselton.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the official sequel to my previous story, “Forgiveness” which follows Frozen canon at least up to Olaf’s Frozen Adventure. It took me several months to come up with a continuation to Forgiveness for I couldn’t find a plot that fits right. I am still struggling with it even now so it may take me a while to finish this. I’m almost certain I wouldn’t be able to finish this story before the official Frozen 2 movie comes to theaters this November. By then, we would have a new set of canon to work with and this will become an official AU story. The rating of this story will probably go higher as I go into much more mature scenes in the future chapters.


End file.
